The First Time
by Hespera Nova
Summary: Riki tries to gather cash so he could buy medicine for Guy. An opportunity arises...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ai No Kusabi. No money are being made with this.

The first time

Riki was cruising the streets, feeling torn inside. Guy had been sick for two weeks now, and as far as the doctor that he had succeeded convincing to come over was concerned, his well being relied on medicine. Expensive medicine. The type mongrels from the slum could not afford. Yet, he tried. He went out every night, but pick-pocketing did not seem to sum up for what was needed. No wonder he was feeling so down. And Midas streamed around him, so luxurious, so in his face! All those nouveau riches, flaunting their perversions, their gratuitous wealth, just the thing he could not reach...

He tried to consider other things to do, but nothing paid that well. Courier jobs, he did that. Delivering messages, including ones that more than once carried something dangerous attached to it, done already. And he could not afford too many enemies, or Guy and him would have become dead meat. What remained? Selling his body? Yeah, right, like in this town filled with former class A pets, someone would pay to put their hands on a filthy mongrel.

Being so entrapped in his thoughts he did not notice the black limousine driving slowly close by.

.....

Iason was watching the Midas streets, all filled with light, feeling completely bored. All those silhouettes did nothing for him. He did not need anything. Because he just had it all: power, status, pets... whatever. He ruminated about his lack of challenging options, when a young man dressed in black caught his attention. The leather pants hung loosely on the hips, and that made the man's moves quite lascivious. From that point, Iason could not see his face, so he asked the driver:  
- Katze, slow down.  
Now the limousine was rolling next to the youngster, and Iason could take in all the guy's looks. He seemed to be a mongrel, in his early 20's, a little bit skinny, but fine looking, with sleek muscles showing under the t-shirt, and a very nice, strung as a drum butt that attracted Iason's eyes more than once. When checking the young man's face, Iason noticed the concern, but, despite that, he could tell that the boy was quite a looker. Full lips, large dark eyes... yes, Iason was feeling that his boredom will soon fade away.  
- Katze, who is this?  
The answer came promptly, and Iason did not expect less from his devoted furniture.  
- His name is Riki, he is the leader of a gang called Bison, and he lives in the slums. Quite clever, he sometimes carries errands for me.  
- And why the long face?  
- I heard his boyfriend got sick, some sort of complications from the flu... Medicine is quite expensive, so it would be a while until the kid will get back on his feet, if ever.  
- I see, said Iason in a chilly tone. So Riki here would be in a terrible chase for cash, wouldn't he?  
Katze did not answer. He knew when to keep silent, and when his master was just talking to himself.  
- Stop the car and ask Riki to get in.

.....

Riki heard someone calling his name. He saw Katze at the wheel of an expensive limousine. That did not strike him as extraordinary, as he knew Katze as a man with connections.  
- There is someone that wants to meet you. Get in the back. The car door from the back flew open, and Riki did not hesitate, as Katze always meant good money.  
He was amazed by how large the car seemed on the interior, but moreover but the man he got face to face, when the door shut and the car began moving. Right there, in front of his eyes, there was a Blondie, in all his glory, beautiful, with incredible long hair, and blue iced eyes. And the look in those eyes was so cold, that Riki felt like someone was seizing his throat, not allowing him to speak.

The youngster looked even more appealing in the clear light of the limousine. His dark skin was smooth, his face incredibly cute, and those lips were red and full. All at the arm's length. But Iason loved to play. Nervous about the silence, and the cool glares that gave nothing about Iason's desires, Riki started:  
- What kind of job do you want me to do? And what's the pay? Riki did not intend to lose his time, provided that this Blondie proved to be a cheapskate.  
Iason smirked.  
- Anxious to begin? For one hour, you will do as I please. And the pay is 50,000 credits. Would that be enough?  
"Enough?" Riki's brain was screaming, that was more than enough to get Guy on his feet, and to live large in the slums for a whole year. "Oh God, I have to kill someone! A VIP?" Even if his mind was reeling, Riki knew an opportunity when he saw it. So he braced himself.  
- Ok, shoot. What do you want?  
Iason's eyes gleamed. And Riki was taken aback by the Blondie's next words.  
- Take off your clothes ... slowly.

Riki did not expect that. For sure, he did not. Maybe it was a joke. Why would anyone, a Blondie even, wanted with a mongrel? Sexually? He gotta be kidding. That Blondie would kick him out of the car in seconds, and he would just have another bitter piece of bread to chew on. So he just stayed there, unmoved.  
- What are you waiting for? Aren't the money good enough? Iason took a stack of cash from a lateral drawer and threw them next to Riki, who was seated opposite from him.  
Riki was beginning to feel that it was just a dream. Damn, those were good money. What a merciless joke, to flaunt them in his face! But he decided to give it a try. He heard it. Blondies didn't fuck. So, he would just show his body, perform a little (he heard about pet shows, and had seen a few in Midas brothels), and then, if that was only a joke, he would just spit into that guy's face and fly away. Or maybe not, or his ass would be fried. No exit, he thought, so he took off his shirt with a sigh, letting his taut, street worked muscles show.  
- I said slowly, oh, my, you really don't know refinement, do you?  
- I am from the slums, what do I know, Riki shouted back.  
Iason came closer and grabbed Riki's chin, dominating him with his eyes.  
- Do as I say, and save your comments.  
Riki felt strangely intoxicated with the Blondie so close, and touching him. But Iason got back at his place, leaving just a chill behind.  
The youngster unzip his trousers, trying to move seductively for this pansy ass, full of cash Blondie. And so fuckable. Where did that come from? Riki felt a little scared. He find the man before him not only beautiful, but sexy as hell. Imagining his hands on him, for a brief second, made Riki escape a moan. Iason laughed.  
- Yes, pet, like that...  
Pet? Riki felt anger boiling inside, replacing the former arousal, but Guy's face popped in his mind, so he gritted his teeth, and continued. He let the trousers fell, and took off the boots along with them, remaining all naked. "Let's get it over with, and take the asshole's money".  
Now, Riki's beauty was in full display. Iason reached out and caressed Riki's smooth tight, in a lazy move, causing Riki an eager erection. Riki was simply amazed at how his body reacted to that man's touch.  
- Pet, pleasure yourself for me.  
Riki ignored the despicable term and just grabbed his organ, pumping hard.

Iason was amazed to see these raw unrefined sexual manifestations, but he was aroused by this strange animal, exuding so much sensuality. He felt his own erection poking his pants, but he wanted to last more. Riki came in seconds, his fluids falling on his chest, his belly and his thighs, in beautiful streams.  
- What? So fast?  
The hurtful comment bit hard. Riki could not explain why he lasted so little, but he blamed it on not being able and in the mood for doing anything with Guy being sick and all.  
- I am sorry, I just... Can I please have at least a part of the money and go? Riki almost pleaded. He was so ashamed he just wanted out.  
- I booked you for an hour.  
- But I'm finished!  
Iason flew his zipper open and took off his enormous organ that made Riki gasp.  
- On your knees. Come here, and put your mouth on me.  
Riki never saw such a big penis in his entire life, and considering he only had been with Guy, that wasn't much of a comparison. Guy was good looking and he had a nice dick, but sucking off such a stallion seemed like a daunting task. But he dragged himself on his knees and put his hands on Iason's legs, so he could have leverage.  
Seeing Riki in this submissive position made Iason almost spend himself right there. But he guided his organ towards Riki's wet and welcoming mouth, and let him have it.  
Riki tasted first, and his dick got up instantly, much to his horror. He tried to think of something else, but the smell of Iason's loins was just too much. He let the head slide and tried to swallow as much as he could. Then he began working on it, hoping for a rapid release from Iason.  
Iason felt like in heaven. That young, inexperienced mouth on his dick was pure exhilaration. He knew that Riki would try his best to make him come, but that was not what he had in mind.  
- Stop. Look at me.  
Riki raised his head, unaware of the danger ahead. Iason grabbed him all of a sudden, and threw him on the floor, landing on top of the boy. The cold stance was gone, fierce passion was in, and Iason covered Riki's mouth with his own, tasting his personal precum from the boy's tongue.  
Riki was surprised by the change of plans, but showered in Iason's kisses, he just forgot about himself. He grabbed Iason's neck and responded in kind, giving as best as receiving.  
Iason got up a little, much to Riki's disappointment, that lasted only seconds. Iason threw away his clothes, remaining completely nude, which made Riki's erection even harder to bear. Riki moaned, and Iason grabbed his legs and spread him wider, preparing for entering. Riki sensed the danger, eyes fixed on the impossibly engorged organ.  
- No, please, you are just too big, you will kill me!  
Iason growled, and made Riki turn on his belly, with just one swift move. Riki became desperate and tried to get up, but a merciless hand held him in place. The other spread his buttocks and he felt Iason's hot tongue opening his inner sanctum. He moaned in pleasure, erection coming back in full force. Iason probed him with his fingers.  
- You are so tight, you will feel exquisite...  
- Please, don't... Riki managed to say...  
Iason positioned himself behind Riki and entered in one move, making Riki scream. Even Katze heard that, but he didn't move.  
Riki was crying now, and Iason tried to calm him with a rain of kisses on his back and ears.  
- Please, let me go...  
- Not yet, it's not enough.  
And Iason started moving, enveloped in Riki's tight and wet insides, feeling like never before in his life. With one hand, he grabbed Riki's erection and pumped in the same rhythm, bringing both of them to completion. The boy was exhausted, his body glistening with sweat and he was just weeping quietly.  
Iason slid outside Riki's body and watched the hand he used for masturbating the youngster, which was full with cum.  
- You cannot be serious, you just came over my hand. Just get up and take your money. You earned it.  
Riki rose limping and started gathering his clothes. Iason looked at him, a little annoyed. The kid could not feel that bad! When Riki was fully clothed and the money were in his pockets, he grabbed his hand and made him stay in his lap.  
- You showed me a great time, pet.  
Iason kissed Riki's swollen lips, penetrating his mouth with his tongue, for the last time. He wanted to say something nice, but nothing seemed to come, just those words of praise for a good pet.  
Regretfully, he let Riki get up and watched him opening the car door and leaving without a look back.  
- Katze, from now on, keep an eye on Riki. I don't want anything to happen to him. And hire him, make sure he is never hungry or cold.  
"Did that make you feel better, Iason? You just broke Jupiter's strongest taboo, and you do not feel sorry for it. But you feel sorry that the little pet cried under you... I guess you need to prioritize more".

Riki waited until the car disappeared and shot a glance back. Even if it hurt, that was the most exhilarating sexual experience he ever had. And he still felt the taste of Iason's last kiss. "I don't even know his name. That was one shot only. Guy is waiting, let's get home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing dreams

Riki was standing next to Guy, waiting for his pairing partner to wake up. He was excited because he just bought medicine for him and he was waiting for Guy to get better again.

All his life, Guy had been there, by his side, or, mostly, watching his back. He just couldn't, did not want, to imagine a world without Guy. He let his hand caress Guy's forehead, that still burnt, much to his grief and worry. As sensing his lover's presence, Guy opened his eyes, and asked, with a bit of humor:

What? I'm already in heaven?

That earned him a little smack from Riki, that bowed afterwards to kiss softly his lips.

I brought cure, Guy! You will get better.

Oh, holy Jupiter! Where…? How…? Riki, this costs a fortune!

Don't mind, just take these, and get back to sleep.

Guy listened to Riki, which was not always the norm, as Guy was the wise one in their relationship, and washed down the pills with a glass of water, that Riki hurried to bring to his lips, while holding his back. Then Guy just drifted off, leaving Riki to take care of him.

They had always been together, since the Guardian. Riki watched Guy falling asleep, then took off his clothes and headed for the shower. It had been a strange evening, with the mysterious Blondie, rewarding him royally for a sex encounter that blew him off his feet. Riki sighed. This was one thing that he could not share with Guy, not in a million years. Guy was not the jealous type, but Riki had not offered him any reasons to feel that way. Now, though…. Riki was obsessing about what had happened. If that were to reach Guy's years, ever, how would he react? Losing Guy equaled losing one half of his soul, of his body, and Riki cringed at the thought. Would Guy dump him, would he tell him to get the fuck out, would he never look back? He knew one thing for sure. He never needed anyone else, he was not even interested in looking at someone else, and now, all of a sudden, he had experienced the most mind blowing sex ever in his life.

With Guy, sex was nice. It was good, in the sense, that Guy was always asking politely and then took him gently, opening him with his tongue and his fingers, making love to him sweetly. That always made Riki feel good, loved and cherished. And he thought he could never feel something else, better than this. In this harsh world, Guy was his shelter, his guardian, and… his lover.

Riki let the water trickle down his body, and the impact on his skin made for an instant sensual effect. Riki let a moan escape his lips, and wondered how could he feel so sensitive and so aroused. "Like an animal in heat", he thought. That Blondie! Riki could not help it. He started to relive the enthralling episode of the evening, letting his own hands caressing his body, until they reached his scrotum; he fondled the balls a little, then tugged his dick. He wanted that to be a slow paced masturbation, but he found himself moaning loudly, pumping hard, taken aback by his own reactions, flashes of gorgeous blond hair caressing his face, a hot tongue probing him everywhere, like wanting to swallow him whole, and one forced entrance, a sudden touch of his most secrete place… it was like jumping off a cliff, towering above a fast river… Riki released pleasure sounds without caring… and his essence burst out of his hand, splashing on the shower wall, only to be washed away by water. Riki panted, never before he felt like this, never ever and that was the most amazing masturbation session. "Oh Jupiter! I need to get this guy off my head!" Riki thought; no way in hell he was to ever meet him. Trying to shake off the memory, Riki sensed danger, something dark about the man, like a black feather's touch on an ivory like shoulder. He became suddenly aware of a chilly whisper of air on his skin, and trembled while fear's hand took a grip of his heart.

Guy was sleeping soundly, when Riki got back in their modest room. The black haired mongrel got in the bed, next to his pairing partner, and embraced him. Guy's body heat made him feel better and he relished in the closeness they always shared.

…………

In Tanagura, Iason was looking through the large windows of his luxurious penthouse, a glass of expensive wine in his hand. He was pondering as well about the evening's events, and he was, in a certain measure, as puzzled as the mongrel. Katze was standing in the room, too, next to the door, and he knew that no one cared what he was thinking of.

Katze.

Yes, Iason.

Make sure that Riki does not talk to anyone about this.

I will, yet I know that he won't.

Is that so? No mongrel like boasting about spending an evening with a powerful Blondie?

Iason, no one in the slums would believe such a story. But this is not the only reason I know Riki won't talk.

Katze smiled a little in the dark. He was amused how Iason was playing his diplomatic tantrums on him, sometimes, when fishing for information, instead of asking him directly what he needed to know. And that meant only one thing: that Iason had a plan. "Poor Riki", Katze thought.

Please, elaborate, the impatient Blondie demanded.

Riki would not want such rumors to hit the streets, because he would not want Guy to hear about it.

His pairing partner?

Yes, they are quite close, a rare thing to see, and they have been forever since their days at the orphanage.

Now Katze knew what Iason wanted to know, so he spoke freely.

Guy took care of Riki, when he was brought to the Guardian. When Riki asked him, officially, to be his pairing partner, once they left the orphanage, anyone could tell that Guy was the happiest mongrel in the slums.

But what about Riki? Is this reciprocal? Iason asked, with tense voice.

Do you want to know my opinion?

Yes, you're smart and that's why you're here.

The hint at Katze's presence still being around, all their history being fresh in the ex-Furniture mind, made Katze a little aware of the fact that Iason was asking his sincere opinion, and nothing else. And he was proud, because of that.

Riki cares a lot about Guy.

But?

But he is not in love with him. Guy is his best friend, and he never knew anything else.

Iason smiled. Katze was really the man to rely on. He was sure that, asked about anybody else, including from Tanagura, Katze would give the same complete insight on their whereabouts. No one was more fitting to handle his personal affairs.

Riki would never hurt Guy. Katze continued. That is why this will never hit the streets. And, … Katze did not know how to put it, … he does not know who you are, Iason.

Thank you, Katze. As always, your help is much appreciated. Now, you can go and tend to your regular business.

Katze bowed and left without a word, leaving Iason alone, to reflect on what had happened earlier in the evening.

In the same way as Riki, Iason rewind the sequence of events. He reminded about how his pulse jumped a little when he took in the youngster's silhouette for the first time. His predator instincts were stimulated by the exotic walk of the black haired youth. He just felt he wanted to have him, no matter the consequences.

Iason pressured the cool glass against his forehead. That feeling of lack of fulfillment should have receded after taking the boy. Yet, it was still there, and it annoyed him greatly. He buzzed the intercom and asked for two young pets to be brought to perform for him, right away. A little distraction will help ease the tension he sensed building between his legs, as powerful as earlier, when Riki brought himself to climax under his hungry gaze.

The two youngster entered Iason's living room, heads bowed, donned with silk robes. One had blue hair, reaching his shoulders in waves and his skin looked like the boy was sculpted in alabaster. The other one, a redhead, looked more masculine, with broad shoulders and a thin waist, a little taller than the other, and his skin had a golden tone. They were both exquisitely beautiful and they were ready to do as Iason pleased. Curtly, he commanded:

Pair!

The readhead reached for the blue haired youth and took off his robe. He let the clothes fall down from both their young bodies, and started caressing the boy with elaborate strokes, in order to arouse him. But Iason was not in the mood for such Academy like performances.

Take him hard!

Both youths were a bit surprised by the request, but they had heard that Iason Mink had different tastes than most Blondies. The redhead turned the other and pushed him on his fours. He straddled him, making him yelp in surprise. He just spit in his hand to lubricate his already hard shaft and penetrated the boy in just one swift move. The little one cried for real, as he felt his rear entrance like bursting in pain from the careless move. Tears were streaming on his cheeks, while the taller pet rode him merciless. Iason looked fascinated, and took out his organ to please himself. The redhead sneaked a few glances towards the Master's direction, amazed to see that huge dick in full display. While most Blondies preferred to watch the show their pets gave and relieve in the privacy of their quarters afterwards, Iason Mink was known to have no restraints about masturbating freely when such shows were performed for him.

The redhead gasped, incredibly aroused by the Blondie's beauty in full display. He pleaded:

Master!

You can climax, pet.

Thank you, Master!

With one final thrust that made his eyes roll in his head, he let his semen shot in the poor boy's rectum, that was weeping under him. But Iason was not done yet. He asked the blue haired pet:

Get up, wipe your tears and satisfy yourself with his mouth.

The youth smiled wickedly and jumped on his feet, ready for revenge. The redhead positioned himself on his knees, ready to be fucked in the mouth. He knew he would have a sore throat afterwards, but that could not be helped. Unlike his tonight partner, he knew that only absolute obedience could get him through.

Grab him by the hair and do it hard. When it is the time, don't hold back.

The blue haired pet obeyed enthusiastically. He did exactly as told, and the contractions on his dick, pressuring from the expert mouth of the other pet, brought him to climax in minutes.

Get out, both of you! Iason demanded in a cool voice. The pets bowed and took off, sensing the Master's anger.

- What did we do wrong? The blue haired whispered, when they were both in the elevator, ready to turn back to Eos.

- Nothing, he is just that. From what I've heard. The other replied curtly.

Iason could not bring himself to completion. The show was exquisite, but it lacked something important. Something like a black haired mongrel… And he closed his eyes, imaging Riki fucking him hard in the mouth, like he asked the pets to do for him. That was enough to send him over the edge, and he released his seed with long, loud moans.

He just had to have him. At least one more. Memories could never be good enough when it came to this. He will have him. And Iason let his amazing mind plot on ways to make the mongrel come to him, exactly at the same time when Riki started feeling like a fly caught in the spider's web.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainy days

Riki woke up slowly and kissed Guy. He missed being home, even if this home was no more than a four walls room, poorly appointed, with a small shower and a so called kitchen, where only one person could stand up at one time. Guy shifted next to him and threw a possessive hand over Riki, dragging him under the blanket. Riki loved when Guy played the dominant male, yet it seemed that this only happened when Guy was half asleep, like right now. Guy had a somewhat shy nature when it came to Riki, and always treated him like he was about to break or something. Riki laughed at him and teased him, but Guy didn't mind and didn't change. That happened only when they were alone, in bed; when on the streets, they were the tough guys, and rarely showed soft signs of affection.

"We live in the slums", Riki pondered. "You cannot show any kind of weakness here, and they will blast you off Ceres, or the surface of Amoi altogether. You have to show your badass face, or they will get rid of you." But in this harsh world, he had Guy. While tracing Guy's features with his long fingers, Riki let himself travel down the memory lane.

………………………………

It was cold, it was dark, and taking a nosedive into a pool of dirty water was no way to start the day. Especially when you are a five year old, and your gang is losing.

Give up, you are beaten! The older boy held Riki with the face close to the water and pushed while the little kid struggled to remain above. But his arms were shaking violently and he felt like his heart was about to give up from frustration and humiliation.

Let him go! A voice was heard, like coming from the above, and a strong hand shook Riki's assailant, raising him from the ground. Riki felt instant relief and jumped on his feet.

Just in time to see his aggressor storming off screaming. A hand was held towards him, and when he rose, he saw a boy older than him, with kind eyes and long chestnut hair, held in a ponytail:

Name's Guy. Yours?

That was how they met. Guy was there at the right moment and saved his ass. And not only that time. He took Riki with him to the older boys' dorm, just to keep an eye on him. He always took care of him. No one hurt him ever since.

A flash of earlier days… when they became pairing partners. Riki and Guy were working mostly as courier boys and they were setting the gang together.

One day, Riki was delivering a message to Jeeko's warehouse, by himself. Jeeko asked him:

Where is that love sick puppy of yours?

What do you mean? Riki sulked.

I mean… that friend of yours, ponytail.

Guy?

Yeah, that's the name.

Why do you say he is love sick?

Because he is crazy about your tight ass, that's why, the guy snorted, all knowingly.

Riki widened his eyes, but he just didn't know what to say.

You're quite oblivious, aren't you, kid?

I don't know what you mean. Me and Guy, we are just friends.

This friend of yours wants to fuck you, so, sorry for "breaking" it to you. Jeeko laughed and grabbed Riki's ass playfully. Now, if you do not like him, and prefer an older bird…?

Riki struggled to get rid of the guy's touch, but he was stronger, and Riki knew that a little groping happened every now and then between males in the slums. So he stood still, until Jeeko released him, but only after leaving a wet trail with his tongue on the boy's neck. After that, he let Riki go with a short laugh, slapping his ass.

Now, seriously, kid, you are some piece of ass, and ponytail really wants you. Make up your mind, don't leave him like that, it's cruel. If I was him, you were fucked really good by now. But he cares for you.

The guy seemed serious, all of a sudden, and he looked Riki directly in the eyes:

True caring is rare, kid.

Riki left, with the man's words ringing in his ears. Guy was always next to him. What was that all about? Guy? Love sick?

Hey, Riki, Guy called while entering their room. What? Getting stunned so early in the day? Give me that!

Riki was slouched on their couch, with a bottle of stout in his hands. When Guy approached, he made up his mind. He stood up, grabbed Guy by the neck and kissed him hard, letting the bottle fall on the floor.

Guy was surprised with Riki's sudden move and didn't react at first. He was dreaming for this for so long, but Riki was dead drunk. Yet, Riki's tongue was trying to reach inside his mouth, and his lips were so demanding, and Guy lost his head. He responded to the violent kiss, biting a little Riki's lips, so he would open more his mouth, and entered, wishing for more.

Riki got away from the kiss, much for Guy's disappointment but only to undress with a few rapid movements. All naked, he embraced Guy, and helped him out of his clothes, too. Guy tried to stop him:

Riki, do you want this? Don't play me, I cannot stand it!

Yes, yes,… Riki whispered in a husky tone, and restarted the kissing, sweeping Guy off his feet.

Neither of him had much physical experience, and Riki was still a virgin. After undressing Guy, he stopped and said, almost laughing:

I don't know what to do.

Guy embraced him, touched by the realization that he was Riki's first, and placed him gently on the sofa.

I will enter slowly. I will not lie to you, it will hurt.

He lubricated his aroused dick with spit, and placed himself between Riki's legs. He pushed a little, and, when Riki cried out, he stopped. But Riki pleaded:

Go all the way, don't hold back, Guy!

And Guy buried himself in Riki's tight ass and groaned with exquisite pleasure. Riki was biting his lips, but he tried to remain silent, for Guy's sake. Guy started moving inside him, slowly at first, but he just couldn't hold it any longer, and he rammed in, with rapid movements, more and more… until he reached completion inside Riki. He withdrew, feeling guilty, and his eyes grew wide when he saw Riki's contorted face. He grabbed his face, almost screaming:

I'm sorry, Riki, I'm sorry!

Shh, it's ok, Riki caressed Guy's hair. It was not so bad, being the first time and all…

They both fell asleep on the sofa. When Guy woke up, he dragged himself from Riki's embrace, feeling like the last man on Amoi. Riki flew his eyes open:

Hey, Guy.

Guy flinched from his touch. But Riki did not want to let the matter drop. So he just asked:

Would want to be my pairing partner?

Guy wasn't expecting to hear that. He looked at Riki, like he was a lunatic or something.

Are you kidding? Are you still on stout?

Riki looked somewhat hurt.

I drank because I knew it was going to hurt. But I made my decision before that. So, what's your answer?

Hell, yes. Guy embraced Riki and kissed him on the lips. It will get better with time, I promise.

So, Jeeko was right, after all. Riki felt sadness growing inside, and he held Guy close, so he could not see his eyes. "I will try to love you back as much as you love me", Riki promised, inwardly.

………………………..

Guy woke up and smiled seeing Riki so close.

Hey, Riki.

Hey, Guy.

Riki moved over Guy and kissed him on the lips.

Are you in the mood? Guy asked.

If you are not too tired, Riki answered.

"I have to take that Blondie out of my head", Riki stated to himself. He straddled Guy and began a long trail of kisses meant to bring Guy's senses to life. His sudden passion worked his magic and soon Guy begged:

Please, Riki.

Riki obliged and threw off his pants and let himself slide on Guy's dick from above. He seemed somewhat loose, or it was just his imagination, remembering that huge Blondie dick ramming into him. The thought of his recent encounter made him moan.

I have never seen you like this, Guy spoke through his own moans. Missed me?

Yes, Guy, yes, Riki cried, but his heart sank realizing that he never had such passion when making love to Guy.

And now he was thinking about another man, while riding his pairing partner's shaft, and no matter how good it felt physically, he knew deep down in his heart, that he was dirtied for good.

He climaxed against his own will, while imagining Blondie's hands treating him roughly, and he took Guy with him. He let himself rest on Guy's chest, that was still panting.

I should get sick more often, Guy joked.

No, you should not, Riki chided him.

And he really meant it. Outside, a storm broke loose.

In Tanagura, Iason enjoyed looking at the first drops of rain falling over the city of lights. He turned away from the window when he heard Raoul:

Good evening, Iason.

Good evening, Raoul, I looked forward to seeing you. Daryl, bring Lord Am a glass of wine.

With Raoul seated on a lavish armchair, with a glass of wine in his hand, Iason seemed to have a little difficulty in starting a conversation.

Is there something wrong, Iason? I rarely see you so concerned.

I have something to confess.

Raoul gestured with the glass, inviting Iason to talk.

You are my best friend, Raoul. I feel the need to talk to you. I met someone.

Someone…? What do you mean?

Raoul looked really concerned for his friend's well being.

A person that I took interest in personally.

Where did you meet him?

In Midas.

Is this… personal, Iason?

Yes, Raoul, very… personal.

Iason rose from the chair and start pacing the room.

I took him Raoul… in a forbidden way.

Raoul stood still, feeling that something else was coming.

He is a mongrel, Raoul, from Ceres.

Raoul gasped for air:

Iason, he called in disbelief. What kind of madness are you getting yourself into? A mongrel? You… took him?

Raoul, don't judge me. You know well how we both indulged in such … activities.

But, Iason, we were young… and we are both Blondies! Raoul was grasping his fingers on his glass, and the glass was starting to crack.

You are my friend, and I need your help.

Do you want… to get rid of him? You know that it will not be that easy, even if it is a mongrel.

No, not that. I want him here, Iason sit down in an armchair, at my feet. Curled up like a good pet.

You cannot be serious. Iason, this is crazy! This goes against every of Jupiter's rules! How do you want to pull this off, without attracting her anger!?

That is why I need your help. How about we two start a fad in Eos, by taking mongrels as pets?

What?! It is not enough you got entangled in madness, you want me to do it, too?

I understand if you don't want, Raoul. I do.

It's not that, I did not tell you 'no' yet.

It was Raoul's turn to pace the room.

Iason, don't you realize. These are unrefined wild creature, not meant to live here. Do you realize the scandal? And how am I supposed to get a mongrel?

Mine has a boyfriend. Quite good looking, from what I've heard. We will see him together, and, if you don't like him, we will search another. Mine is off limits, of course.

That made Raoul burst into a laughter.

You are quite something, Iason. You summon me here, tell me a crazy story about how you took a mongrel off the streets, and now you are telling me I am not to touch your… whatever. Why would I want that?!

So, what do you say?

Let me think about it, Iason. This is very important. Rest assured that I will try to figure out a way to make you change your mind.

Then, don't mind it. I already made my mind.

Iason, don't be like that!

I will see to it all by myself.

I will not let you fall.

Then don't!

You don't let me save you!

I asked you something.

Then I will think about it. Just don't do anything until I speak to you again.

Raoul just turned and left without another word. The storm was playing its long sounds over Tanagura.


	4. Chapter 4

The taste of fire

Riki receives a visit from Katze; Iason shows Raoul how the taste of fire feels.

It was late in the night when Riki heard a knock on the door. Not strong, not impatient, but coming down in regular, equal strokes. "Who could be?" He got out of the bed, thanking Jupiter that Guy was in a profound sleep, and went to the door. He cracked it open just a little, but he escaped a little cry of surprise. Right in front of him was standing Katze, a cigarette hanging on one corner of his mouth, asking him in a low tone:

Guy's asleep?

Yes… I get out right now.

Take your jacket, we're going for a walk.

Riki grabbed some pants and his leather jacket and got out the door, making sure to be quiet, so Guy would remain asleep. He followed Katze, without a word, and they walked together, in silence, for a while. Katze was the first to break the silence:

You are a quiet man, Riki. He will maybe like that.

Who? Asked Riki, tensing up, knowing deep down, not hoping, but sensing, of whom was Katze talking about.

Katze laughed bitterly:

Don't play the fool, Riki, it's not your style.

Blondie. Riki said curtly. Why? I won't say a word. You know damn right I won't, Katze! Do you have any idea what happened back then?

I figured. No need to tell me.

Riki's cheeks grew red, so he was grateful for the dark. He tried to sound composed:

So, if that is why you're here, to get assurance from me… then why are we still walking?

Katze stopped and turned towards Riki.

What I am about to say to you right now can cost me everything, and I do not mean only my position on the Black Market, shit, I do not mean only my life.

Riki shuddered, feeling a little queasy. What could make this strong man in front of him so fearful? He gulped for air and dared asking:

Why are you so afraid?

Do you have any idea who that was? Unless the night had been so dark, Riki could have seen the bitterness written all over Katze's features.

A Blondie.

No, Riki, not just "a Blondie", but "the Blondie". His name is Iason Mink, he is the head of Tanagura Syndicate, and he rules Amoi, in all its shades of grey.

Riki put a hand on his stomach, feeling ready to spill out his guts.

What does he want with me? Guy ?! Riki almost cried. Katze, please, make sure, Guy has to be safe… Riki was already talking briskly, panting, right on the brink of a panic bout.

I haven't spoken yet, why are you so worked up? Katze asked, rather matter of factly, knowing how much Riki cared about Guy's safety. I am going to tell you this once: he does not want you dead, or Guy, but do not think that you are safe.

What are you talking about? Katze! Riki pleaded.

Katze sighed and threw the cigarette bud on the ground, stumping it a little with his right foot.

He wants you, Riki. If you want to be safe, leave, hide, do whatever it takes, and maybe, with time, he will forget about you. Although I doubt that.

They were just under a street light, and Riki saw the strange look on Katze's face. It was a combination of longing, and sadness, and the Black Market leader seemed so resigned, that made him tremble.

- I can't, Katze. Guy is too weak, yet. I cannot leave him behind.

Katze let out another sigh.

You're a fool. You're right, but you're still a fool. If you leave Guy behind, he will use him to make you come to him. Do not underestimate him, Riki.

Oh! Jupiter! Riki cried in frustration. How much time do I have?

If any.

Do you mean that he could kidnap me right this instant?

If he so pleases… Riki, make no mistake, he will do it how he wants it. I came to you because I knew that the moment was a little postponed.

Why me?

Katze nodded in disbelief:

Who knows, Riki, maybe it was your destiny.

And then Katze did something Riki did not expect. He hugged him and held him close for a few moments, then released him with regret. Riki grabbed Katze's hand and asked:

Why are you under his thumb? Why don't you run?

Katze's hand raised like on its own, in an almost affectionate caress, to touch his scar.

I used to be Iason's furniture.

Riki felt his gut turning upside down.

Katze entered the car, and lit up another smoke. He waited for the man to talk.

How is he?

Frightened.

Good, then it's time to reap what I sow.

Riki returned to the bleak apartment him and Guy shared and felt, in one instant, that something was wrong. A chilly whisper crawled on his skin, and he rushed to the bed. Guy was there, but something was strange about him. He looked like a crash test dummy and Riki, scared to the marrow of his bones, grabbed his shoulder, to wake him up. He just whispered his name:

Guy… Guy… Guy! He started screaming for good, not caring about the noise anymore.

Guy was just lying there, like dead. Riki grabbed one wrist and felt a faint pulse.

"This isn't good, this isn't good, what should I do?" He grabbed the cellphone and called the doctor he had summoned before for Guy. Frantically, he began speaking:

It's Guy, he is barely breathing, please, I am begging you, come, I'm paying you royally, please! Please!

Within minutes that seemed like long hours to Riki, the doctor was there.

I hope you have the money, he grumbled.

Riki took the money from his stash and threw them at the doctor.

Take them all.

The doctor looked at the money with disbelief:

Where did you get this?

It does not concern you, see what's with him.

The man consulted Guy, took out his medical utensils and performed some tests. But he began frowning more and more, and, after many hours, he just got up and said:

I'm sorry, kid, but it's out of my league. And I don't think anyone here can help you. Maybe just in Tanagura… but that is surely out of your league.

Please, man, you got to do something, what will happen to him?

He does not have much time.

What? What do you mean? Tears were glimmering in Riki's eyes, but he struggled to remain whole.

The doctor just looked sideways and said, in a low tone:

He's dying.

Riki fell on the floor, next to the bed and Guy's still body. Like a robot, he took the strange communication device that Katze gave him and called.

Katze, Guy is dying. Take me to the Blondie.

He didn't know what else to do.

Katze's personal vehicle stopped in front of Riki's apartment. Riki took Guy in his arms, despite his weight, and placed him gently in the back of the car. Then he entered, too.

What do you plan to do?

Just beg him to save Guy. I really hope you meant it, Katze, when you said he is interested in me. I hope that what he wants from me is enough, in his eyes, to save Guy's life.

Riki's voice sounded placid, almost lifeless. Katze felt sorry for him, but he know he could not do anything. "When Iason orders…."

You do realize that he can take everything from you, without having to pay you back.

I'm willing to take that chance, it's the only one I have.

Katze ignited the engine, and pushed a button on the communicator. The fly was caught, now it was going to be devoured.

Raoul was standing face to face with Iason, pondering what was on his friend's mind. He was quiet, and he did not bother, so far, asking him why he summoned him at his penthouse, in the wee hours of the morning. Yet his patience was coming to a halt.

Why am I here, Iason?

You will see.

Iason smiled one of his gorgeous smiles, that Raoul knew so well. It was the type that Iason showed when he was about to win. His face was truly gleaming with passion, something that Raoul envied about his friend, he looked … alive, like Raoul never could.

Katze's face appeared on the monitor.

We're here.

Raoul watched in amazement the monitor that switched to the video camera that was installed inside the elevator. Katze was accompanied by a young, dark haired mongrel, that held in his arms what seemed to be a lifeless human form, covered in blankets, from head to toes. Little of that person's face could be seen, and Raoul did not know what to make of all the situation.

What is this, Iason?

Well, Raoul, I just had to up the ante a little with you. So I am providing you with a challenge that I am sure your brilliant mind will be happy to confront.

On Jupiter, what do you mean? Who is that?

I think you know, Raoul. That is my future pet.

Who is the dead person?

That is your future pet.

Iason, have you lost your mind? You killed his boyfriend? We, as Blondies, should be an example of morale and high standards, you are trespassing! Iason, what are thinking, giving me a dead pet?!

Oh, he is not dead yet. Let's see how your highly honed skills in medicine will deliver him from the dead.

Raoul wanted to say something more, but the door opened, and the three men entered the room.

Riki was too concerned with Guy's state, to be overwhelmed by the luxury around him. He saw another Blondie, with softer features, next to Iason. This one was incredibly beautiful, as well, but Riki could not care about anything in the entire world. He had been so messed up, that he had not questioned how he could be received by such high society representatives, at that hour. Katze spoke first:

Lord Mink, Lord Am, Riki is here to ask for your kindness.

Iason, his poker face on, gestured:

Let him speak.

Riki fell on his knees, and, with his head bowed, began his plea:

Master (a little conversational aspect that Katze had taught him before their arrival at the penthouse), I am here to give my life to you. I know that I am in no position of making any requests, but my friend here is very sick, and he can only be treated here.

Iason smiled inwardly and motioned right next to Raoul, whispering in his ear, so that no one else could here:

Don't you feel a stirring in your loins, hearing this wild creature call you "Master"?

Raoul gasped, and he nervously looked at the form left on the floor, next to Riki. Strands of chestnut hair were coming out, and Raoul thought, a little dazed, that he wanted to look at the color closer. The face was pale, and the eyelids almost blue. He jumped a little when he heard Iason talk:

What makes you think you have something I want?

Riki felt his blood rushing to his soles. What if Katze was wrong? He was not wanted there. He began trembling and he just crawled on the floor, crying. He begged, shamelessly:

Please, Master, I will do anything you want! Please, save him!

Raoul, feeling sick with the show, grabbed Iason's hand and whispered angrily in his ear:

Cut this short! The man needs help, or it will be too late!

So, we have a deal?

Yes, Iason, just finish this tantrum already!

Iason spoke loudly:

Up from the floor, pet. Wipe your tears. My friend here, lord Am, is the best doctor on all the planet. He will take care, in his infinite kindness, of your friend.

Riki did not even move for a few seconds, not believing his ears. But he was waken from his stupor by Raoul, who passed by him and lifted Guy like he was just lifting a feather.

Guy was placed on a large sofa, and, with nimble gestures, Raoul began evaluating his state. Riki tried to get up and go near them, but he was grabbed by powerful hands and dragged to another sofa, a little further away. He wanted to fight, but he realized that he was in the hands of powerful Iason Mink. He stood still, while being carried like a toy.

Iason was gloating. The plan had been perfect. The little pet came to him, asking, no, begging to be collared. Now, Riki was in his arms, helpless, and, indebted to him. He could have had the mongrel without all these, but Iason Mink enjoyed mind-fucking others more than anything in the world.

He put Riki on his lap, resting his shaft, half asleep, on the cleft of Riki's ass. Riki was oblivious to anything else but the scene across the room, which gave Iason plenty of time of evaluating the mongrel.

It had been some time since Iason had him, in the backseat of his limousine. Riki's face was now gleaming with hope, and his eyes were bigger. They were pitch black, and Iason felt a sudden need to turn the boy's head, and drown in that look; he resisted, though, as he knew enough fun was on his way. Now, in the soft light of dawn, coming from the large windows, he noticed how soft Riki's skin looked like. That chocolate hue reminded Iason of an expensive desert he once had on a Aeon 5. He felt the need to taste it, from Riki's throat, so he could compare. But once more, he denied his pleasure. "Later."

Yet, he let his hands roam freely on Riki's lithe body, through the clothes, seizing the boy up. He loved the feeling of taut muscles through the fabric. He reached the boy's thighs and rested his palms there, inches away from his main point of interest, the nice bulge in front of the pants. Growing impatient, Iason demanded:

How is it, Raoul?

He will be fine, Iason, I just have to stabilize him. Just a few moments and we will be done.

Iason tapped with his fingers on Riki's thighs, and when Raoul got up, he let out a meaningful sigh that was rewarded with a reproachful look from Raoul.

Katze, take him to my apartment, I will watch over his recovery.

"Why did he do that? Why didn't he ordered to be taken to the hospital?" Raoul mused over his sudden interest in a chestnut haired young man, coming right from the slums. He was taken aback by Riki's reaction that jumped from Iason's lap and ran to Raoul.

Thank you, thank you so much!

Iason looked very displeased and ordered:

Katze, you heard Raoul.

Riki barely had the time to squeeze Guy's hand, before he was taken away from him. Raoul motioned to follow them, but Iason asked:

Raoul, please, prolong your visit a little, I want to show you something.

Now Riki was alone with two Blondies. Some harsh realization hit him, seeing how his looks contrasted with everything around him. He didn't know what to do, so he was just closing his fists nervously, not daring to look up. "What now?" but he did not dare to speak out loud.

Pet, take off your clothes.

Iason's voice fell like ice shards on Riki's skin, but it was not the time to be reluctant. They saved Guy, so he would do whatever they said. He undress slowly, trying to be a little more sensual, knowing Iason's tastes, but he clearly seemed out of his comfort zone, which made Raoul comment:

Iason, I am not in the mood for a pet show.

Raoul, I want to show you.

Iason moved behind Riki's back, and grabbed his waist with one arm. He used the other hand to lift up his chin.

Come here, Raoul.

The position was strange for Riki, and his face grew red when he saw the other Blondie eyeing him with growing interest.

He blushes, how cute, Raoul remarked. I guess I am beginning to see what you mean, Iason. Maybe I will forgive you, after all.

Raoul was not untouched by beauty and Iason knew exactly how to turn him on and push his buttons. He invited his friend:

You can touch him.

Raoul brought a hand to Riki's face, to get a strand of unruly dark hair out of his eyes.

His face is so warm, and his hair… it has a pure color, Raoul continued.

Riki grew hot under the Blondie's touch. This one was different, he could tell. Raoul used both hands to caress the mongrel's body until they reached the soft organ and the sac beneath. The Blondie gently handled him, and Riki moaned, much to his horror:

On Jupiter, he is so sensitive!

Iason was very pleased.

Do you want to know how fire tastes, Raoul?

Raoul stopped and looked Iason in the eyes, over Riki's head. He chided his friend:

Iason, you told me that your pet is off limits.

Riki was too exhausted to fully understand what was going on. Were all Blondies like that? This one, too, made him hard with just a few touches.

This time only, Raoul. So you have something to look forward to, when you go home.

Raoul did not hesitate. He cupped Riki's head gently and brushed his lips on his. He began a slow delicate kiss, entering slowly, and tasting Riki's mouth like it was expensive wine. Riki was too afraid to respond, so he just let the sensations wash over him. The kiss continued, and Raoul seemed to grow a little impatient. He grabbed Riki's shoulders a little firmer, and his tongue began to be more daring. Iason sensed his friend's change of mood, especially when he realized that Riki was nothing but a sandwich between him and Raoul. He coughed politely and said:

Raoul, enough sampling, please.

Raoul withdrew with regret from the sweet mouth.

That's not fair, Iason.

You have your own, Iason replied.

Is he like this one, too?

I would not know, but I hope that you will return the favor when I come visiting you.

Then you were right, Iason. I'll take my leave. Talk to you soon.

Raoul arranged, a little embarrassed, the huge erection he got from sampling the mongrel, much to Iason's delight, and Riki's amazement. The Blondie left, not forgetting to caress Riki's cheek one more time, a gesture that made the boy's heart melt a little.

Soon, he was about to wake up.

They were left alone and now Iason was eager, and no more holding back. He turned Riki's face to him and kissed him with anger, which caught the mongrel by surprise. He surrendered, but to no avail, because Iason simply pushed him on the carpet, and raised his legs over his shoulders. He stopped just to take his engorged dick out of his pants, but then he shoved it into the scared pet. Riki screamed, he had no time to prepare for such a harsh entering, and the fear in his gut grew stronger. He was fucked relentlessly. Iason felt so good inside Riki. He was hungry, so he had forgot all about table manners. He just rode the black haired pet, until the tight embrace of Riki's rectum brought him to completion.

Iason got up and zipped his pants, then placed himself on an armchair, panting. Riki was on the floor, sobbing, bracing his knees with his arms, fallen on one side.

You are not to enjoy anyone else's kisses but mine, Iason said in a menacing tone.

But… Riki tried to say something between the sobs, feeling hurt by so much injustice.

No 'buts', you will not comment my word.

Yes, Master, Riki said meekly, not daring to rise more anger from this moody Blondie.

Good, you learn fast, I hope your friend does, too.

What do you mean? Riki asked almost inaudibly.

Raoul's services are not for free. I gave him your friend. Unless you have 5 million credits to pay…

Riki said nothing. That was a cruel joke. He managed to save Guy, but he turned him into a slave. Like him.

What are going to do to me? He dared asking.

I'm going to make you my pet.

What does this mean?

You will pleasure me anytime I want, how I want. You will be mine.

Iason got up and took Riki from the floor, now more relaxed after the fucking. Riki flinched a little, but tried not to move.

Iason noticed and pondered. "Why did I get so jealous over Raoul? This pet gets me on my toes, I guess." He took his pet more gently this time and went with him to the bedroom.

Iason took off all his clothes, to Riki's obvious terror, but he held the youngster close in his arms and whispered in his ear:

Don't worry, I do not like my property damaged.

And that was Iason's way of saying "I'm sorry", but Riki had yet to learn that. Iason kissed him deeply, and slowly, caressing and comforting him. That was a language that Riki understood better.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up

Guy wakes up to a different reality

In Raoul's personal laboratory – on which he insisted to have in order to be able to take work home – Guy was beginning to wake up. Raoul was running some tests, and he did not notice, at first, that his patient was coming to his senses.

The first thing Guy noticed was that he was in a white room, bright and clean, with a strong clinical feel to it, barely remembering him of a hospital, as the hospitals where he was taken a few times in his life had been dirty and run down, not like this. When he turned his head to one side, he noticed a tall silhouette, all donned in white, a back covered by a cascade of copper like blonde hair, working in face of a monitor. He whispered in a hoarse voice, this time really meaning the words:

Am I in heaven?

Raoul jumped when he heard Guy and turned hastily towards him. Besides being worried about his methods of reviving the mongrel, he was looking forward to the moment when he would be able to see the color of those eyes that had been covered by eyelids so far.

Guy's breath almost stopped. Given his state, he did not think that the person in front of him was a Blondie. Although he never seen one so close. This one was beautiful, with eyes cut from perfect emerald stones, ivory skin, soft lips and an aristocratic nose that told something about how much the man enjoyed the finer things in life. And there was also something radiating from him, like an incredible force, one not based on raw power, but on inner strength. Guy was amazed and he forced his throat to utter:

Are you an angel?

Raoul's eyes grew bigger with amusement and his lips curled in a smile. A gorgeous smile, Guy mused. Now it was the Blondie's turn to notice Guy, as he had not have the time to do so up till then, being so preoccupied with nailing the problem about Guy's health. "That Iason", he had thought, seeing that the poison instilled in the mongrel's blood could have done some permanent damage. He could never have so much trust in his own medical skills, but Iason had in Raoul's. He was still mad, however, for being forced into such a stunt. But now he was relieved to hear the mongrel talk.

The eyes he longed to see were now directing their looks to him. They were a sweet brown, complementing the chestnut hair, and the dark skin. "He looks like he was designed that way", Raoul thought. A firm mouth and a straight nose, high cheekbones, completed a masculine face, a little unrefined, but no less charming. The Blondie rushed to the patient, annoyed a little for postponing medical duties, because of some aesthetic interest in the young man.

He grabbed gently the mongrel's wrist to check the pulse, and then held his held with his palms, using his thumbs to press and drag a little the skin under the eyes, so he could look at the whites for signs of damage. Raoul was a professional and he would not let those brown eyes distract him… He let almost briskly Guy's head, and started to inspect the chest muscles and the arms, going down towards the belly to examine the stomach and the bowels for signs of swelling.

Guy was following the "angel's" moves, not understanding a thing. Then he noticed he was completely naked, and lying on a perfectly white bed. He convulsed and reached his manhood with both hands, feeling suddenly ashamed. Raoul took his hands and forcibly put them one on its side.

I am a doctor, don't act like a fool! Raoul chided Guy.

But actually, he was annoyed by Guy's gesture, because he suddenly had thought that a pet should not cover in front of his master. "Am I falling in Iason's footsteps so easily? I do not even know what to do with this mongrel", yet Raoul's mind already worked on some alternatives, all pleasant ones.

Is this a hospital? Guy asked.

Shh, Raoul silenced him and continued his ministrations until he reached the conclusion that the boy was really fine.

Guy remained motionless, trusting the man that seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Raoul took off his surgeon gloves and threw them in a trashcan next to the bed. "Am I that dirty?" Guy thought, feeling a pang in his heart. But Raoul reached his face, with a naked hand, and caressed his cheek and that pang went away.

You will be fine. I will send my furniture to take care of you.

With these words, Raoul turned on his heels and went out of the room, leaving Guy to his own thoughts.

Not for long, as, within minutes, a plainly dressed, shorter male entered the room, holding some clothes. He spoke to Guy:

Get in the shower and let me wash you. Then get dressed, Master wants to see you now.

"Master?", Guy thought, but he knew that, in order to get to the bottom of this thing, he needed to do exactly as the male said. So he stepped into the indicated shower. When he tried to wash himself, he was surprised to see the so called furniture – Blondie's servants, now he remembered – getting close to him and starting to wash him thoroughly. He wanted to protest, but the man was so efficient, that he could hardly pose any resistance. Yet he jumped when the man went for his genitalia and grabbed his hand:

I'll do it myself.

The man sighed and let him, while he continued with the lean long legs. Nothing betrayed what the furniture had on his mind. Guy got out the shower and let the servant dry him with towels and to blowdry his hair. He gestured to make his ponytail, but he was stopped by a firm hand:

Let it loose. Master's orders.

Guy was more and more confused, but he complied, and he let the man help him dress with a pair of tight pants, a little too snug on his ass, and a turtleneck shirt, that let his arms show, while fitting him like a second skin. Somehow, Guy was feeling more naked with the tight clothes on, then before, when he was completely nude. They were all black and made Guy look … sexy, which Guy had never thought before about himself, he pondered, while eyeing his silhouette in the immense wall mirror installed in the bathroom. Riki was sexy, with his cute ass and broad shoulders, a tiny waist… Riki! Guy's mind screamed, but he cooled down, thinking of asking the Blondie about his pairing partner.

You look very good, the furniture concluded, being satisfied with his work, after brushing Guy's hair until he made it shine, completely ignoring Guy's yelps.

Guy entered a lavish room, after being guided on strange corridors that seemed like a labyrinth to him. The room felt cozy, even if the lights seemed a little bit bright. There, on an enormous sofa, stood the "angel". The doctor, Guy corrected himself.

Leave us, Raoul ordered, and the furniture disappeared.

Now, the two men were facing each other. Guy remained up, even if there were plenty of chairs around, and waited for further instructions.

Come here, stand next to me, Raoul patted the sofa, and Guy moved awkwardly towards him.

Raoul was very satisfied. The youngster looked so good with his hair loose, and he no longer had that unhealthy paleness. Guy sit next to Raoul, and the Blondie reached his hair and caressed it gently. Guy trembled from the touch. What was that?

What's your name? Raoul demanded, realizing that he did not ask Iason a simple thing like that. Guy snapped, much to Raoul's amazement:

What? I'm in your home, wearing your clothes, and you do not know who I am?

Raoul smiled:

You're Riki's friend, but I don't know your name. So, what is your name? Raoul demanded.

Name's Guy, yours? Guy scolded himself for his outburst. "If I want to find out something from him, I better behave myself".

My name is Raoul Am.

You are a Blondie, right?

Exactly.

Much to Guy's embarrassment, while their conversation went on, Raoul's hands did, too. He had let a hand to encircled Guy's waist, and now Guy's backside was resting on Raoul's upper body. The other hand was used to cup Guy's chin, and to turn him a little, so Raoul could get a good look at him. Their faces were very close, and Guy felt his face grew hot.

You are blushing, too, Raoul remarked.

Who else is?

Riki, Raoul laughed.

Where is he? How did I get here?

All in due time. Now…

And Raoul did not hold back any longer. He lifted Guy in a swift move and placed him on his lap. He kissed the mongrel and tasted his lips. Guy wanted to resist, but he was no match for the Blondie. Raoul toyed with him like he was a doll. Soon, Guy was on his back, on the sofa, with Raoul over him, comfortably installed between his legs. The Blondie had his mouth pressed on his, and his teeth were gently biting his lips. Guy was dazed and he was developing an erection, much to his confusion. Riki! He tried to seize the memory, but a nimble tongue passed by his resistance and began playing with his own. Guy was kissed passionately, but he did not feel forced. "What's wrong with me? I should flip this guy off me, and run! Riki, I don't want to betray you!"

Raoul was a master of making love, and that was a secret that only Iason knew about him. Even Iason had had a hard time, in the past, resisting Raoul's swift and gentle caresses, able to throw a man into madness. "You're a natural, Raoul," Iason told him one afternoon, "I bet you can even sweep Jupiter off her artificial feet with your experienced touch". Raoul thought it was just a stupid joke, but he had to admit to himself that so much sensuality had not its right place in a Blondie. He tried to hide it, for years, since him and Iason had received public functions and responsibilities, and he had missed it. He would have never admit it, but he missed it. And now Iason was throwing this beautiful creature in his lap. And he was not able to resist any more.

He kissed Guy's neck, above the turtleneck, and chewed a little on his ears. Guy was lost, he rested his hands on Raoul's back, not daring to move, frightened by his own sensations. "I must have been drugged or something", and with this thought, he abandoned himself.

Raoul rose just to take off his clothes, and to undress Guy. "What's the point in asking a guy to dress, if you want him nude, anyway?" Guy pondered. He could not help watching Raoul's body, his powerful torso, chiseled in marble, his lean hips, and, oh, Jupiter, his long erect dick, jutting, demanding… Guy trembled and tried to get up from the sofa. A hand held him in place and a sweet voice comforted him:

Don't worry, I'll be gentle, I know what to do.

Raoul left a trail of kisses on Guy's body until reaching his already stiff organ. He took it in his mouth, and started bobbing his head slowly, tasting Guy. "Delicious", Raoul thought, and Guy moaned in ecstasy. Raoul grabbed that cute ass, and deftly fingers reached for the puckered hole. The Blondie stopped from sucking Guy's dick, just to wet his fingers, and he resumed, but this time, he reached for the hole and penetrate it. Guy tensed a bit.

You're so tight… deliciously tight, Raoul whispered.

I have never… Guy tried to reason with the man.

But Raoul understood, and the thought of breaking in a top almost made him spend himself right there. Almost like he had broken Iason, but that had been a long time ago… And now he had this beautiful raw mongrel with his tight ass, ready to be taken.

Raoul grabbed a tube of lube from the countertop next to the sofa. "The guy was prepared", Guy thought, but he was too much beyond himself to care. Raoul lubricated himself and then massaged Guy's tender entry and advised:

- Relax and breath deeply, I will enter slowly.

And so he did, inch by inch, he buried his long shaft inside Guy, whose moans of exquisite pleasure almost pleaded him to be faster. But he knew better, and he took his time. He grabbed gently Guy's right hand and guided it to his hole.

I'm all in now, pet.

Strangely, the word "pet" did not sound demeaning to Guy, and he heard his own voice pleading:

Please, Raoul…

Raoul kissed the eager young mouth and started moving. His every thrust brushed Guy's prostate, that felt like he was going over the edge every time Raoul did that. Now he was more loose and Raoul began thrusting faster.

Guy just could not help it. Riki had never taken him. It was a quiet deal between them, that he was the top, and Riki the bottom, even if Riki was the gang's leader. And all these sensations were so new and powerful. He grabbed Raoul's neck and moved sensually under him. That was something Raoul did not expect, and he moaned in pleasure. He grabbed Guy's dick, feeling his own completion near. Guy ejaculated in white long streams, that hit Raoul's chest. And the Blondie let himself go inside Guy, feeling the ass contractions too tight on his engorged shaft.

They both collapsed, and Raoul changed positions, managing to drag Guy on top of him, for fear of crashing his lovely pet.

What did you give me? Guy slurred, feeling very tired.

Give you?

Aphrodisiac…

I gave you nothing, pet.

You liar…

Raoul laughed:

Amazed with how you react to my touch? You will get used to it.

And Guy just fell asleep, not being able to talk any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Bliss and despair

Riki was standing in front of the mirror, looking hard at himself. His eyes were brimmed with red from lack of sleep, and blue circles were starting to show. Not that he usually did sleep well. This time was different. "What kind of a sex fiend is this Blondie? Keeping me up all night like that…" Memories from the earlier night flooded his veins, and Riki shuddered like an electrical bolt had just passed through his body. Curious about his reactions, he raised one hand and brushed one nipple. He nearly yelped from the sensation it gave him. It was like the entire surface of his body was connected to his most secret pleasure center, buried inside his brain. He never felt like this with Guy. Sex was good between them, but it only left him feeling satiated and pleased, not like … this veritable sex buffet, without morals or taboos… that left him craving for more, even after reaching his peaks, and being kept there for hours on end… He smiled bitterly to his own reflection: "Are you still Riki of Bison? The one they called Riki the Dark?" But he knew there was no way in hell he could save Guy otherwise. Yet, something in the whole story did not sit well with Riki. He sensed, with that keen sense of his, that pieces in the puzzle were missing. He felt in his gut that somehow, he had been played. But he needed more proof than just a hunch, especially since his life and Guy's were on the line.

Riki's sharp mind was starting to resurface, but his trail of thought was soon cut short. The bathroom door slid open and there stood Iason, clad only in silken pajama trousers, with almost a smug look on his face. Riki nearly jumped and asked hoarsely, mostly from instinct, rather then common sense:

What, am I not even allowed to take a leak, without you watching?

Iason smiled.

I wondered when you will get back.

What do you mean?

I know you are no tamed pet, and I waited to see you taking out your claws. It is sooner than I expected.

Riki just hardened his expression, looking at Iason through the mirror. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the sink edge. Iason continued, while moving towards Riki with feline grace.

Don't worry, Guy is well, probably enjoying right now Raoul's ministrations. Let me see again that defiant look of yours.

Imagining Guy in the other Blondie's arms sent a shiver down Riki's spine. Somehow, the image was not repulsive, but quite arousing, which made Riki want to slap himself. His confused look elicited a cruel laugh from Iason.

- All you mongrels are such sluts?

The remark bit Riki down right to his very heart. He did not reprimand a response in kind, snorting:

Look who's talking. You sucked me dry last night. All you Blondies are addicted on mongrel seed?

Iason moved closer and he was now inches from Riki's back. The mongrel was stark naked, and he was now very exposed. The Blondie did not hold back a chuckle:

It will be a pleasure to tame you. And, if I remember correctly, you enjoyed so much being orally gratified, that I wonder if not all Tanagura heard you moan.

Iason was done foreplaying, and he gripped Riki's hips hard, making him buck his ass towards his forming erection. He let the silken fabric caress Riki's buttocks for a while, yet permitting him to feel his Blondie organ through the pants. Riki was already reacting, raising his ass to let more contact happen between them. Iason whispered cruelly in his ear, punctuating his words with little nips at Riki's earlobe:

You like it so much… Your body is much more honest than your mouth.

Riki wanted to run away from the man, but his volition melted under the sweet kisses that now went down his neck and his right shoulder. His face was on fire. Iason ordered:

Open your eyes, and look at yourself in the mirror while I'm taking you. Remember, Riki, you came to me and offered yourself. You could walk away, but you chose this.

Riki's breathing came out in raspy, shallow sounds.

You know damn right I did not have a choice.

Iason's perverted smile made Riki's hair stand on end. The sensation of being played came back as powerful as before. Iason gripped his hair and forced him to look in the mirror.

Now let yourself be the animal you truly are and give in.

No, Riki tried to utter, but every move he made brought him closer to Iason.

Shh, you're deluding yourself for nothing.

Iason let Riki just for a split second so he could lower his pants. He adjusted his engorged organ between Riki's buttocks and pressed hard. He was amazed to see that there was still so much resistance after so much action last night.

You are so tight, pet, you feel so good…

You're reaping me in half, Riki cried, while trying to make more room for Iason, hoping to get rid of the pain as soon as possible. Haven't you heard of lubricants of sorts?

I want you too much, pet, I have no time for that.

And Iason pushed through the opening in one single movement, making Riki cry in pain. But he began thrusting in earnest, and Riki's cries turned to moans of pleasure.

I love your face, pet, when you look so abandoned in my arms, Iason continued his verbal teasing while taking Riki. You are mine, know that into your very marrow of bones.

Riki could not help the temptation to watch his own face in the mirror. What he found there horrified him. His face was all flushed, his body was glistening with sweat, but what he found most hard to bear was the wanton in his own eyes, that looked as if asking for more of that Blondie, to take him, to tease him, to twist him and to tame him… With a growl he closed his eyes, determining a laugh from Iason:

Couldn't you bear it any longer? Are you that proud to acknowledge that you want me?

Riki just gritted his teeth and whispered:

Just get it over with so I can go to sleep, you perv.

Iason smiled a triumphant smile. It was enough for now. He would resume the taming of this wild beast later. He rode Riki, making him come first, white semen flowing on the marble floor, and then he released himself, steeling his member inside Riki.

After that he just withdrew, leaving Riki fall down to the floor, in a panting heap. He pull up his trousers and turned his back. Riki still felt the need to say something:

What? You don't wash that incredibly pure body of yours, to clean it from my mongrel slut odor?

Iason turned and look Riki in the eyes, while displaying a gorgeous smile.

I love your smell clinging on me. It makes me efficient while at work.

How's that? Riki asked.

I know why I want to come back home as soon as possible.

With that, Iason left, leaving Riki to his own questions.

Riki had felt so … alive when taken by Iason. But he did not want it. He loved Guy, didn't he? "Don't you?" He asked himself, but just thinking of asking such a thing made him feel dirty and disgusting. Despair began eating his insides, threats of soul devouring rising at the horizon. He had to do something about this. He would. He was Riki the Dark, and he would fight this Blondie. But how? He dragged himself to bed. "I have to get a little sleep, before this fucking machine gets back home. I need my mind clear. On Jupiter, is this guy never tired of fucking?" It seemed not, and Riki had a sore ass to prove it.


	7. Chapter 7

Urgent needs

Guy was sitting on the sofa, right across from Raoul, who was drowned in lecture, with a book in his hand. Recent events starting to fade, and less skin on skin contact from Raoul made Guy a little bit more himself. He coughed a little, politely, and asked Raoul when the Blondie raised his eyes from the papers, a little annoyed:

-So, how long?

-How long what? Raoul smiled, knowing that the mongrel in front of him would have to begin questioning his being in such an out of the ordinary environment, per promised.

-How long am I going to stay here with you?

-What makes you think you are not free to go?

-I would not make such a mistake.

-You are smart, I like that about you. But I promised you that the time for answers would come, Raoul completed, matter of factly.

Raoul stretched his legs and looked somehow amused at Guy's face, that was starting to frown.

-To answer your first question, you will be here as long as it pleases me.

-Aha, and how long is that?

-You're pretty much a man of solid facts, aren't you?

-Look, I'm no beauty, and I know it. I have no idea why someone like you would want someone like me for a pet. Mongrels do not make Blondies' pets. They do not have what it takes.

-Just beauty, you mean?

-Not only that, but we are not raised this way. I may not know much about that and your customs, but I know that pets are created to please you.

-Maybe I do not like to be pleased that way.

Guy frowned even more. He did not have one clue what the Blondie wanted with him. Raoul continued.

-So you say that mongrels are not beautiful enough to make us Blondies consider watching you for our pleasure. Do I gather that not even Riki?

Guy almost jumped from the sofa, when hearing the name.

-Riki is a pet, too? No, Guy shook his head vigorously, he is the proudest man I have ever known, he would not bow and lick someone's boots.

-Don't you consider that maybe he did not have a choice in the matter? Like you?

-That could be, but I guess he is now fighting to get free, not chit-chatting, like me and you. Where is he?

-You did not answer my question.

-I told you, we do not have what it takes.

-I'm afraid I have to contradict you. You and Riki have elicited our interest to a very high degree.

The mongrel remained silent for a while, but then asked again:

-Can I see Riki?

-This is a matter that only his master can decide. And me, of course.

-What can I do?

-It is not your position to have a saying in this. But it could help you being a good pet and pleasing your master.

With that, Raoul sent a knowing look in Guy's direction, that felt his skin tingling where the Blondie's gaze roamed on his body. He decided to keep his composure and looked away.

-What if I say 'no'?

-Then I would have to show you that I am not always a gentle owner.

Guy sensed a shiver passing his spine, hearing those words. If he was to look in Raoul's eyes that moment, he would have seen that they were filled with humor, despite the threat.

Raoul got up and started playing the role he enjoyed so much. It had not happened in years. He almost felt like bursting into laughter, seeing Guy so tense. He ordered sharply:

-Get undressed.

-Make me, Guy challenged, looking stubbornly at his feet.

Raoul was next to him in an instant. He grabbed the boy, yanked him at his feet and said in what was meant to be a menacing tone:

-You will now feel the rage of your master.

Guy did not know Raoul, or, otherwise, he could be able to tell that Raoul was joking. He tried to free himself, but Raoul was far more nimble, and caught his hands back each time. It was that kind of a hand to hand combat, with their bodies pressed together that made Raoul really aroused. Finally, to punctuate his superior position, he caught Guy's lips and kissed him hard. Then, he raised him from the ground, put him on his shoulder, despite the boy's fighting attempts, and dragged him to the bedroom.

He threw him on the bed, and before Guy could get up, Raoul produced some silken ties and grabbed Guy's wrists again. Deftly, he tied them on the headboard, and now Guy was struggling to free himself to no avail. But he was very silent, and Raoul was more interested in hearing Guy voicing his anger.

-So, no cursing from the slums?

-Son of a…

The sounds stopped in Guy's throat, muffled with a kiss.

-Say something, Raoul challenged him, towering over Guy, strands of his hair caressing the youngster's face.

-You bast…

His words were stopped by another playful kiss. This time, the tip of the Blondie's tongue passed through his resistance, and Guy realized he had been tricked into opening his mouth, letting his own tongue vulnerable to sneak attacks. He moaned in frustration when he felt Raoul's expert tongue exploring his mouth, and the sounds stopped in his throat were like that of an animal.

Raoul rose and a laser knife appeared in his hand from nowhere or so it seemed to Guy, that cursed himself for closing his eyes, due to the impending arousal that took hold of his body. "I'm screwed", he thought and he tried to free his hands from the ties. Raoul straddled his legs, making him stay still, and Guy opened his eyes in pure fear, watching warily the movement of Raoul's hand.

Deftly, Raoul drew a few movements over Guy's chest, and Guy closed his eyes, steeling for the pain, which never came. Raoul lifted from him and slashed through the fabric of Guy's pants, with the same precise moves. When Guy opened his eyes, he took in the situation with disbelief. The clothes were disintegrating from his body, but his skin did not show the slightest sign of damage. Raoul threw away the knife and ripped off the remains of fabric from Guy's body. He then lifted Guy's legs in the air, along with his ass, and he let his sensual tongue work its wonders between Guy's butt cheeks. He was lapping the mongrel's inner hole with daring strokes, his tongue darting further inside with each move. Guy was now voicing his pleasure openly, and his whole body trembled from desire for the Blondie. Raoul raised his head and demanded:

-Beg!

-What do you want me to say? Asked Guy, through shallow breaths.

-Beg me to enter you.

-N-no… Guy tried to resist, but now Raoul added two fingers next to his shameless tongue. Y-yes… he could not hold back any longer.

-Say the words, Raoul demanded.

-Please, I beg you, fuck me! Guy's need was becoming urgent.

-You said it the mongrel way, but it still counts.

Raoul obliged his pet's pleas, and got off his suit, and mounted the mongrel. His shaft slid easily inside, due to so much preparation, and the sound from Guy's throat, when being pummeled like that, almost threw Raoul over the edge. It took Raoul a deep breath and exercised control to avoid an early consummation of their act. He then began his sweet love making, kissing Guy on the face, on the lips, on the neck and ears, while burying his long shaft inside the supple body. Guy was in a strange kind of heaven, all reason melted, and he exploded, without any touch on his organ being needed. Raoul thanked heavens for Guy's speedy depletion, as too much foreplay always brought him on the brink of explosion. He let his semen spurt inside Guy, with a loud growl, which made Guy open his eyes, in order to see a marvelous display in front of his eyes. Raoul on his climax was godly beautiful, parted luscious lips, glittering eyes, face flushed, sweat dripping from his forehead. Guy simply found it too much, and enclosed the image behind his eyelids.

Raoul collapsed on his pet, and then roll away on one side, for fear of crushing him.

Incredibly, but Guy was the first to talk.

-You scared the shit out of me.

Raoul laughed:

-You were asking for a little roughing up.

-Did I please you?

The Blondie smiled, thinking his mongrel pet was really smart.

-Yes, you did.

-Can I see Riki now?

-You are quite stubborn.

-I need to see him. Please, Raoul! Guy's voice trembled a little.

-Are we on first name basis now? But actually Raoul liked hearing the pet calling him like that.

-When you don't call me 'pet'.

-You have a wicked tongue, Raoul laughed. But I like you a lot, Guy. We will see about Riki, but it is hardly my doing.

-How is… Riki's master? Guy asked.

Raoul frowned a little, which did not escape the mongrel. Guy felt a pang in his chest.

-Is he like you?

-Like me how?

-You know, gentle and… kind?

-You think I am gentle and kind? After cutting your clothes and making you beg to be taken?

-I know what rape is, Raoul, don't you know where I have lived all my life? This is not it. This is just… playing.

Raoul smiled, and looked Guy in the eyes, while grabbing his neck and embracing him.

-You are something special.

-But how is Riki's master?

-He is… different.

-Different how?

-He wants Riki badly, Raoul let out a sigh. But he is not the type to believe in gentle taming.

-Is he hurting Riki?

-Not much, and not the kind of hurting you are thinking about.

-Riki won't cower.

-Then it will be painful to watch those two.

Guy fell silent, and sadness and anger gripped his heart.

-Why is this happening to us?

-You don't have a clue?

-No, I just woke up here, with you.

-Riki saved your life. You were dying, Guy, and he came pleading to us to help you.

-Why would Riki go to a Blondie for help? And how did he get to you? This does not make any sense.

-These questions will find no answers from me. I got involved just from the night when you were brought, almost dead, to Iason's. The rest you will have to find out from Riki.

-How am I supposed to do that when that asshole doesn't let him see me?

-Hey, watch that tongue, pet. I am lenient, but referring to a Blondie like that will earn you a public whipping.

-I'm sorry, Raoul, but this Iason fellow seems to be a bad man.

-He truly is not, he is just … difficult to deal with. I believe that you will get to know him soon.

-Is he visiting you?

-Yes, on a regular basis.

-Will he bring Riki?

-I don't know, but not at first, I guess.

Raoul paused a little and then he decided to be straightforward with Guy:

-When he will be here, he will demand to touch you. You will obey.

-Why?

-Because he is The Blondie, Guy. And because he let me touch Riki, too.

-You… what?

Guy wanted to get up from the bed, but the silk ties were still restraining him. Raoul just said plainly:

-I caressed him and I kissed him. I see why you like him so much.

-I love him! Guy shouted.

-Love? I better say codependence, and I understand that it could happen, especially under some circumstances. But love is just a concept, Guy, and an inferior one.

-You never loved anyone?

-I am attached to some things, and people, but I know that love is merely an obscure word, and nothing more. It probably has something to do with the way you are still born in the slums.

-You do not know what you are talking about. This is not about sex. Not only about sex.

-Then what?

-Caring and feeling responsible. Thinking about the other's well being, and feeling worried when they are not around.

-All these have psychological explanations, Guy. Your attachment to Riki will fade away with time. What will your 'love' become?

-No, you're wrong.

After that, Guy fell silent. He did not want to talk anymore. What is this Blondie thinking? Riki and him, they were lovers. And nothing could change that.


	8. Chapter 8

Cruel realization

It was actually Raoul, not Iason, that visited first the other. The negotiations for including Alpha 8 into the federal trade agreement seemed to be getting to a halt, and Raoul and Iason had to bring more work home. Iason invited Raoul over so they could both discuss the direction where things were going, and how could they break the resistance their counterparts dared showing when taxes were concerned. Iason knew he needed Raoul's keen observation skills to go through with this, and they could hardly exchange information while at the table with the others. While trade negotiations dragged on, Iason was becoming more and more frustrated, which left him little time to play with his pet. The discontented look on Iason's face did not escape Raoul.

-What's wrong, Iason? I rarely see you so concerned. Do you think they have some ace up their sleeve? Could they possible negotiate with someone else behind our backs?

-It's not that. If so, we will crush them.

Raoul smiled:

-Then it's this about your mongrel?

Iason raised his eyebrows and smiled, too:

-Yes, I can hardly see him these days.

-It is not like you, Iason, to get so attached. It is not like he is going to leave from your house, so what's the bother? You'll have him soon.

Iason frowned a bit:

-Do I gather that you do not miss yours? Having him panting in your arms? Begging to be taken?

-Oh, sex is great, but I can do without it for several days. You 'miss' your pet? Isn't this a human behavior? I can hardly believe that the head of Tanagura Syndicate is subject to such earthly emotions.

-I should not feel this, shouldn't I, Raoul?

One could tell that Iason was a little disturbed by the words uttered by Raoul. The annoyance that got to him had started as an itch, but it now threatened to become an ugly rash.

-Maybe I should put it aside.

-Or, maybe, said Raoul, we should talk about it for a while.

Meantime, Riki was pacing his room, where he was spending his days while Iason was barely present in the penthouse, and, while there, engulfed in work. Riki tried to sneak outside the room, but, while he roamed the apartment, furniture Daryl was always at his heels, asking what to bring him. This got on Riki's nerves more than once, and it prevented him from finding ways to get out of the apartment or precious info. Riki knew that the penthouse had a terminal or more somewhere, and he wanted to get there. Iason's work station was clearly off limits, as he had seen Iason using the retinal scan to get in. Yet, the furniture had to had its own, and Riki was thinking of ways to get his hands on that.

Daryl entered his room and asked, as always:

-How can I be of service?

While Riki's usual answer would have been "You can be of service by getting the hell out", this time the mongrel thought of something else.

-I like to eat something exquisite tonight. Like those little thingies you gave me two weeks ago.

He heard Iason praising Daryl for spending so much time in the kitchen for those, which could make Daryl occupied for the evening, and Riki free to explore more the area.

-But…

-No 'buts' Daryl, or I will tell Iason you are a bad furniture.

'Spoilt brat', Daryl thought, but he could not allow himself to take threats lightly, especially since he had never seen a pet to be treated special by his master, like the one here. He bowed and left.

Riki waited until Daryl's footsteps could no longer be heard and he sauntered out of the room. He was completely naked, as Iason did not allow him to wear anything, and he had yet to accommodate himself. But the desire of doing something was too great, so he ignored the uneasiness from the lack of clothes, and passed through the hallway.

When he got near Iason's living room, he heard voices, so he stopped to listen. The door was a little open, and he managed to pick inside, while remaining secluded in the shadows. Iason and Raoul were having a conversation, and curiosity glued Riki to the door.

-So, Raoul asked, what is it about this mongrel that gets you so worked up?

-I really don't know, Raoul, but it is like having raised from the table without being satiated, every time I get up from his arms. Any free time I get, I want to spend in the bedroom with him.

-You were always lustful, Iason, that is just how it is with you. You will get bored eventually.

-I tend to disagree with you, Raoul.

-Why? Give me an argument.

-I do not get what I want from him.

-And what is it that you want from him?

Iason's beautiful face got harsher:

-Complete surrender.

Behind the door, Riki trembled slightly.

-What do you mean by that? Raoul pressed.

-I wanted that from the first time with him. That is why I ordered Guy to be poisoned, so he would run to me, no strings attached. I hoped for him to give himself completely, yet I wanted him to fight me.

Riki felt all the blood in his heart running to his feet. 'No' his mind screamed. What a cruel joke. He let his body crumple to the floor, while his mouth opened in a silent cry. He lay there, almost unconscious from the pain in his heart, until something else flooded him. Anger tensioned his muscles. All his street skills ordered him to attack, but he knew that he needed more leverage for that. He dragged his feet towards the bathroom, no more interested in hearing the rest of the conversation. The puzzle was complete, for him. On the other part of the door, Raoul and Iason continued.

-I have to admit that you took me by surprise with such a foolish act.

-I had to have him come to me.

-Why didn't you just propose him to become your pet? Lure him with money? Or why didn't you just take him? He could hardly oppose.

-No, not like this. I wanted him to give himself, no regrets or self doubts.

-You tricked him, Iason, so I do not believe that you succeeded.

-Indeed, Raoul, so I'm not satisfied. I want this wild thing to be mine, body and soul. I want him to miss me when I'm not around. I want him to show concern when I'm troubled. I want him to whisper sweet words to me when I take him. I want to see him worrying over everything about me.

-Iason, I think… you want him to love you.

-'Love'? Raoul, this is a word I did not expect to hear from you. Does not Jupiter teach us that such emotions are not real?

-I know, but this is how mongrels call this. I had a conversation with Guy, and it seems they value greatly this 'love'.

-It is just codependence.

-That is what I told him, yet he pretends it is something different. And now, I hear all this from you.

-It is different, all I want from Riki is to depend on me, to acknowledge me as his master, the only reason for him to live.

-I think you took the wrong pet, Iason. I think that that person for him – except the master part – is Guy, and the other way around.

Iason's face was like set in stone. He whispered:

-Maybe I should have killed Guy when I had the chance.

-No longer an option, Raoul warned.

-I have to take Guy out of his mind somehow.

-You got yourself into a messy situation, Iason. You should begin acting like a Blondie and solve this.

-And what is that supposed to mean? Iason asked bitterly.

-Dispose of him. Sell him, or set him free – although I fear the consequences.

-I will not do that. Are you ready to get rid of your mongrel, I gather?

Raoul stopped and considered the question for a while. His own answer somehow surprised him:

-No, not yet.

Iason smirked:

-Not quite Blondie like, isn't it, Raoul?

Both friends fell silent, pondering about the recent changes in their lives.

-I want to see Guy, Iason stated, matter of factly.

Raoul just nodded.

Meantime, in the bathroom, Riki was considering a proper weapon. He grabbed one glass bottle from the shelf, put it in a towel, and then, with one fast movement of his fist, he cracked it without making a sound. He took a long shard and concealed it in his hand. Then he opened the very small bathroom window and threw the rest, along with the towel.

He got into his room and hid the shard under the bed. "He will come, eventually", he thought and then he let his mind play with revenge scenarios.

All the conversation with Raoul had tired Iason to a point that he asked his friend to continue another time. He wanted to rest a little, but, while he headed for his bedroom, he stopped next to his pet's door. 'Just to see him a little', he thought.

Riki heard the door opening and his heart began to pound. He let one arm over the bed and sought after the shard. He grabbed it and held it, waiting.

Iason turned on the bedlight. He towered over Riki and let his head descend over his pet for a kiss. He regretted that Riki was asleep and he could not see his eyes. His lips brushed over Riki's without pushing further.

Suddenly, Riki's eyes flew open, startling Iason, which was taken aback by the hatred in the dark eyes. Iason felt a sharp sting in his neck and when he brought his hand up he felt liquid flowing through his fingers.

Like in a still movie, he grabbed Riki's hand and pulled, and saw the shard full of blood… his blood. Anger swallowed him and he dragged Riki's arm over the headboard, pressing it hard, until Riki cried in pain, and released the weapon.

-Daryl! Iason called.

The furniture appeared and gasped in horror, seeing the blood staining Iason's garment.

-Call the doctor, Iason demanded in a chill tone. And bring shackles and chains for Riki.

Daryl disappeared in a hurry, without a word.

-You will be punished, Iason threatened, while keeping Riki under him, letting drops of blood fall on the young body.

Riki sobbed from the pain in his wrists, which were pinned over his head in a tight grip. This was no sensual touch, he could feel all Iason's strength and anger. He still had his eyes open, trying to defy the Blondie.

-Why? Iason asked, almost hurt, or it was just Riki's imagination.

-You tried to kill Guy, Riki accused, and something dawned on Iason's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

The things you can't deny

Shallow breaths were filling the room. A sob every now and then punctuated the fact that a human being was suffering somewhere, in the dark. Riki was chained to the wall, all his muscles strung, and he could feel pain everywhere. In the midst of his suffering, Iason's confession towards Raoul about poisoning Guy floated on the surface of his mind, numbing somehow the pain. But a fresh memory haunted him more. An image of Iason taking his cut hand, bleeding from the shard he grasped in it to use it against Iason, and placing it on the wound on his neck, keeping it there in a vice like grip. 'I want to feel you in my blood', the Blondie had whispered to him, sending shivers down his spine. 'No!', Riki had yelled, realizing the futility of his actions.

A light was turned on, blinding Riki. The room was all white, only a bed installed in one of the corners. Iason came closer and raised a gloved hand to the boy's cheek. Riki watch in horror Iason's neck that seemed as flawless as before.

-How…? He managed through dry lips.

-Blondies are not humans, Riki, but didn't you know that?

Riki growled in frustration.

-But you did hurt me, and I will not let it slip.

The boy was too oblivious, keeping his eyes stubbornly shut, to see the strange smile growing on Iason's face. The Blondie brought his lips next to Riki's, and whispered, letting hot air be blown on them:

-This little tantrum of yours just brings us closer, my lovely pet. Somehow… Iason's words were almost inaudible at this point, … I think you got leveled with me. But make no mistakes, Riki, you will receive punishment for this.

-Isn't keeping me here, like this, punishment enough?

-For trying to kill me? I do not think so, pet.

Despite the pain that seemed to explode all over his body, directly on his nerves, Riki spoke, repeating stubbornly:

-You tried to kill Guy!

-Yes, but I had not wanted him dead, just in a serious condition, so you would run to me.

-How is this different? Guy could have been dead!

Iason smiled cruelly:

-I had been watching you all the time. Had you been dumber and not reacting as expected, I would have sent someone to make you an offer you could not refuse. Guy being dead was not in my plan. Don't make me change my mind, Iason threatened lightly.

-You wouldn't! Riki screamed, making the chains keeping him hitting the wall.

-Wouldn't I? But, as you can see, Riki, I am still the knight being pawned before getting checked. You did want me dead, even though your execution lacked refinement, style and precision, and for this difference, I intend to punish you.

-I hate you! Riki spat, his muscles moving under the skin.

-You will hate me even more, but I intend to take everything you want to give me.

Now Iason was placing his hands on Riki's thighs and was caressing Riki's sides. The boy tried to get away from the touch, to no avail, and the painful look on his face made Iason frown a little. With a silken tone, he asked, letting his lips caressing lightly Riki's cheek and earlobe:

-Are you not curious about the punishment I have in store for you?

-Get away from me, you freak! Riki protested, but his manhood was already responding to Iason's frugal touches.

-I will tell you, Riki.

-So tell me, bastard and get the fuck out already!

Iason grabbed Riki's hair and pulled his head back, so he could look the youngster in the eyes. The mongrel gaze could have killed him on the spot, murder being written all over his beautiful features. Iason's face looked like carved in stone, when he stated plainly:

-I will have you pair.

And then, he let the boy go and got away from him. Now he was standing at a fair distance so he could watch Riki's body in all his glory. His own lust was stirred, especially since it had been a while since he had his pet in his arms. Riki was mad with anger, but his brisk movements only tired him more, giving no release.

-You want to whore me all over Amoi? He screamed. You fucking bastard, I will enjoy fucking anybody but you, even if I were to be used by every dick on this fucking planet!

-Enjoy? Iason laughed. He turned a little just to action a hologram that threw a violet light in the room.

Different objects were presented, appearing and disappearing in front of their eyes. Riki had never seen such things before, but he could tell that those were some frightening sex toys. Iason spoke professionally, like he was going to make a sale:

-This one, Riki, is a condom made of leather. The spikes you see on its surface are collected from six month dried cactuses. I heard a male's rectum can no longer be used for many weeks, after such an encounter. Next, we have….

Iason's presentation was cut short by Riki's cry of surrender.

-What is it, pet? I did not say that they would be used on you.

Riki sobbed.

-You want me fucked to death, just kill me already!

-But I do not want you dead, pet. You don't know me, Riki, and I would have thought that we both shared a lot in bed so you could tell that I do not swing that way.

-You tied me to a fucking wall!

-That was only because of your dangerous streak. If you asked me, the only place I would have you is my bed.

The hologram disappeared, and Iason added:

-I showed you this just because of your wicked tongue. And, I do know more about you.

Iason began taking off his clothes with sensual movements. Riki tried to look away, but his body betrayed him once more. Iason's tone warmed up one hundred degrees when he spoke again:

-I want you, Riki, it's been too long.

He unshackled the sobbing boy from the wall and carried him to the bed. He placed him on his back, with his legs apart, and got up from the bed just to return with a tube of lubricant. Riki was watching Iason warily, but he was too tired, and his muscles were too sore to even try to get up. Iason lubed his anus with careful moves and then pressed the boy's entrance with his needy erection.

-First time will be hasty, forgive me Riki.

Riki's eyes grew bigger. 'What's with this guy? How can he threaten me and then be so gentle?' He asked, his voice trembling with arousal from seeing Iason's naked body and from the slow penetration:

-Why are you so gentle?

-Because, Riki, - now Iason was impaled to the hilt in the boy's ass - , I know you. Punishing you physically would have only driven you away. This will force you to acknowledge me, to be drawn to me, even if you don't want it.

-You are so fucked up, Riki accused, between moans.

Iason did not say anything else and began pounding Riki, hitting the boy's prostate over and over again. Riki cried, biting his lips until he drew blood, but he could no longer resist the assault. He let out a cry of release and spurted his seed without even touching his dick. Iason glued his body to Riki and enjoyed the sticky sensation of his pet's fresh semen on his belly. He whispered:

-You are so beautiful when you want me.

He bore his eyes into Riki's and let out his pent up arousal, with a loud moan. He let his body rest on Riki for a while. When he raised his head, he noticed tears flowing on Riki's cheeks.

-You humans are such a bundle of emotions. Why do you cry, pet?

-I… hate… you, Riki whispered, but the meek tone failed to sustain the harshness of his words.

-I already know that, Iason admitted plainly.

He let his mouth slid on Riki's cheeks, and licked the tears from the boy's face. He somehow enjoyed the salty taste, completed with the few droplets of blood, from the boy's lips. His wicked tongue flickered on Riki's throat, who released a moan of abandon. Iason sucked Riki's nipples, making them erect with desire. The young body was shaking again because of the impending desire caused by Iason's ministrations. Now, Iason's mouth was on Riki's dick, swallowing it with sensual moves, up and down. His tongue caressed the head, taking forbidden delights into tasting the skin just below. Strong young male smell was emanating from Riki's loins, making Iason all renewed with desire. He demanded:

-Use my mouth, Riki.

And Riki blindly obliged. He grabbed Iason's head, entangling his fingers through blonde strands of hair. He moved with feline grace, impaling Iason's throat with all his force and anger. He fucked the Blondie's mouth relentlessly, until he bucked his hips and ejaculated forcefully.

-Eat my cum, bastard! Riki uttered through clenched teeth, pleasure and pain twisting his soul to the very bottom of his released.

Iason swallowed all and licked his lips, and Riki added, letting himself fall back on the sheets.

-You are such a fucking slut, Blondie. One day I'll have my dick ramming your tight ass, provided I do not kill you in the meantime.

-Do not make promises you cannot keep, Iason replied, with not a tinge of teasing in his voice.

With that, he turned Riki and positioned him on all his fours. He rammed deeply and stayed there:

-Can you feel it, Riki? It seems, for now, that you are the one being filled to capacity, not I. But I don't mind your dirty talk, Riki, it actually gives me the thrills.

Iason resumed the fucking, this time letting his body move slowly, making it last, while stroking Riki's dick from underneath. Riki came in shallow breaths, and hoped for Iason to do the same, which did not happen, to his dismay. Iason let him just a little room to breath between acts, but then continued, untiring.

The sheets beneath them were now covered in cum and sweat, especially from Riki, and, after so many ejaculations, the boy pleaded:

-Please, Iason, I have nothing left.

Iason grabbed Riki's head and turned him a little to plaster a wet kiss on the dry lips. He then grabbed the mongrel's hips forcefully and released himself inside Riki. He withdrew reluctantly and watched with a sudden feeling of completion the white stream flowing from Riki's ass.

-Mine, he whispered.

With Iason fully clothed again, the hot tempered passion from before seemed to be only a product of imagination. But Riki was laying in a puddle of semen, from both of them, on crumpled sheets smelling of male release. He asked meekly:

-Who am I to pair with?

Iason smiled a strange smile, pulling his gloves.

-You will see, pet, it is a surprise.

Riki closed his eyes, too tired for even protesting. 'After so much friggin' hot sex, he still wants me paired', he just concluded.

Iason enclosed the spaces between them once more, to kiss Riki's forehead, in an almost affectionate manner, that made the boy tremble from opposite emotions.

-Sleep, Riki, I cannot wait to have you back after the punishment.

-Fuck off, Riki murmured, still trying to save face, but Iason was too pleased to bother to respond.


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness

In Raoul's penthouse, Guy was engulfed in work. He was actually having a good time, while tracing some trade agreements on the framework Raoul offered him for use. "So you do not get bored", Raoul explained, and Guy complied, as sitting on his ass all day long was too far away from his idea of fun.

A hand was placed almost domestically on his shoulder. Guy almost liked the way Raoul greeted him in the evenings. He stood up respectfully, even though Raoul had not explicitly asked him to.

-How was your day?

-Not entirely successful, I'm afraid. Please pour me some wine.

Guy obliged and brought Raoul a glass of wine.

-You can have some, too, as long as you do not get too intoxicated. Or later I'll have no use for you.

-Thank you, Raoul, but I'll pass, this is not exactly the stuff we are used to in the slums.

The Blondie took in Guy's slender silhouette with growing interest. Raoul's day was about to get better. Guy shifted his position, still embarrassed to elicit such a lustful gaze from the Blondie. And Raoul found this embarrassment so very attractive. Guy talked first, wanting to break the sexual tension a little:

-I prepared you the bath, care to unwind?

-Only if you wash me, Raoul answered in a husky tone.

He grabbed the mongrel's hand and brought him to his lap. Caressing the boy's face, a hand slipped on the nape and released the ponytail. He played with chestnut strands, listening fascinated to the changes in Guy's breath.

-I have never seen a pet so interested in putting his mind and hands into working.

-This could barely be called work.

-Luckily, I have some tasks that include putting your nice body to work.

Enough being said, Raoul gripped the boy's chin and kissed him gently.

In the lavish bathroom, Raoul enjoyed Guy's hands peeling off his clothes and then washing his long hair. He let his mongrel pet attend to his needs; yes, he enjoyed returning home to someone, his furniture excluded. And he hated giving bad news; 'bad news can wait', he thought, and he dragged Guy playfully in the tub.

-Hey, you are not thoroughly rinsed yet, Guy chided him.

-Hmm, you smell so good, Guy, Raoul said sniffing the boy's nape. And taste as well, he added, biting.

Guy got up just to take off his wet clothes and he slid into Raoul's embrace. He already knew how his master liked it. He straddled Raoul and let himself into the man's cock. He began moaning almost instantly and Raoul grabbed his hips and helped Guy ride him. When he was tired, he enjoyed very much having Guy on top. He grabbed the boy's neck and brought sensual lips to his, to lock them in a demanding kiss.

Yes, that was Raoul's version of a pleasant evening.

Later, in the work room, while Guy showed him the work done, Raoul broke it to him:

-Iason is on his way to see you.

Guy tensed all of a sudden:

-Riki's …. Master? He wants to see me, why?

-I don't know, Guy, but see it as a chance for you to see Riki again.

The mongrel frowned.

-Please, Raoul, how is he?

-I do not think he takes being a pet, as reasonably as you.

-That is how Riki is. He never bows to no one.

Raoul asked tentatively:

-How do you feel about being here, Guy?

-I … Guy's voice failed a bit. I don't know what to say, Raoul, you are a good master.

-This is not what I asked, Guy. Are you happy?

-Happy? Guy smiled bitterly. Isn't this only another human delusion?

-But do you feel pleasure, with me?

Guy blushed and averted his gaze.

-You know I do, but being happy is not only about feeling pleasure.

-What is it, then?

-Why are you so interested in this?

-Please, tell me, I simply find it intriguing. "And I am questioning some of Jupiter's claims", Raoul only thought to himself.

-For me, … being happy happens each time I see Riki smile.

Raoul pondered for a while.

-For your sake, I hope it will happen again.

This earned him a grateful smile from Guy.

Their domestic life adjustments were brought to a halt when the door bell chimed. Guy could swear the playful melody – which had been chosen, much to his amazement, by Raoul himself – was mocking him. It was not long before the furniture announced the visitor.

-Just wait here until I send for you, Raoul told him, before leaving the room.

Iason was already installed on one of the sofas in the room and he was sipping some wine.

-Good evening, Raoul.

-I've been expecting you, Iason.

-You know why I am here, my friend. Where is he?

Raoul instructed the furniture to call for Guy and then sat next to Iason.

-Just play nicely, please, Iason.

That request came as a little surprise for Iason, but he smiled inwardly, pondering how to use Raoul's growing attachment to his pet in his future plans. For now, he had a confrontation to deal with.

-Good evening, sir Mink, Guy addressed politely and bowed a little, as Raoul had taught him. And thank you for contributing to my salvation. I am forever in your debt.

"You will not be thanking me later", Iason thought and he talked in his chilly tone:

-I can see Raoul taught you some manners and he even lent you his sweet tongue.

Iason paused for a little, just to take in the little tension in the other two men, as the realization of his pun sank.

-But I am more interested in seeing your assets right now. Undress and expose yourself for me.

Guy felt anger boiling in him. "This guy is a total prick. Oh, Riki!". Yet, he executed the command. After undressing, he let Iason check his front, and then he turned. That was quite a bad move, as Iason got up and came to him, grabbing his ass and parting his buttocks, in a swift and yet, harsh gesture. Soon, Guy was bent over and Iason was fingering him with a gloved hand. Iason brought his hand to his nose and commented:

-You took him just earlier, didn't you, Raoul?

Raoul just smiled at his friend attempts to tease him.

-There's no mystery between us, Iason, about how much I enjoy your gift.

Guy was panting slightly from the forced entrance, and Iason turned him to face him.

-Look at me, the tall man demanded.

An unwavering look fixed his. Iason smiled cruelly:

-So, it is you, pet, that had my Riki. I can see that you are very attractive, but, by no means, I would have pegged you for being the man on top. You're just too … obedient for that role.

Guy's gaze was speaking volumes now, but he dug his fingers in his palms to restrain from doing anything stupid. Iason laughed:

-Let's see how you taste.

He grabbed the boy and kissed him hard on tight lips. It was a dominant kiss, not one that was asking or convincing, like Raoul's. It was just meant to show who is the boss, not to ask desires to be filled.

-Enough sampling, Iason, Raoul warned, sensing the tension in his pet.

Iason let go off Guy and licked his lips, eyeing Raoul.

-I can see why you like him, my friend. Had I known that, maybe I would have kept them both. Returning to watch Guy, who seemed very distressed, he added: One only fire, one so cool and restrained, for me, two challenges waiting to be solved, conquered…

Turning again to Raoul:

-It would be great to see them together. Tomorrow night, Raoul, my place.

Raoul got up to see Iason to the door. Iason apologized:

-I got a little carried away. I would never take your pet from you, Raoul. But be careful, he might grow on you.

-How can you tell?

Iason's demeanor changed slightly:

-I can feel it happening to me. And I see how you look at him.

-What does he want? Will we go tomorrow? Will I see Riki? Should I have asked him?

-Oh, so many questions, Guy. You did well to remain silent. Iason can be quite cruel when he wants. And, about the visit tomorrow, yes, we will go. I think he wants you two pets to pair, Raoul said, watching emotions play on Guy's face.

"How interesting", he pondered. Guy shouted:

-What? He wants us to have sex for your entertainment?

-Yes, but why is this a problem? Wasn't Riki your pairing partner for years?

-Yes, Raoul, … but this… is intimate.

-A pet's copulation is for public viewing, Guy. I cannot refuse him, and, if he demands it, you will pair with Riki.

-No! Not in front of you!

Raoul was quite taken aback with Guy's reaction.

-Don't be so obstinate! You will not cause me trouble!

Guy froze hearing Raoul raising his voice for the first time in their shared history. Raoul sweetened his tone a little.

-See it as your chance to get in touch with Riki. Who knows, maybe you can make him smile again. "Maybe for the last time", Raoul thought, feeling strangely affected by Guy's non-simulated pain.

Riki was sitting, all naked, on a pillow at his master's feet. He cared for nothing, while Iason was playing with his hair. He sulked:

-Why the fuck are we standing like this?

-What, do you have somewhere important to go? Iason mocked him.

This earned him another murderous look from Riki. Iason cleared the skies a bit.

-It is your punishment night. You pairing partner for the evening is on his way.

-Oh fuck! Ok, let's get it over with, you can get your kinks while watching my ass rammed, and whatever… How is that punishment, you freak? You fuck me each and every night, and you're hung like a horse. Any pet could not compete with you.

-But I'm not aiming at physical punishment, Riki. And address me politely when we will have company, or you will be in chains for months.

-Oh, yeah, you will humiliate me, blah, blah, blah. You know what, Blondie, I don't give a flying fuck who fucks me tonight. You will not see me cry over just some fuck.

-Not even, Riki, if it is… your former pairing partner?

Riki's mouth hung open to say something, but in that instant, Guy and Raoul entered the room. Guy flew to him in an instant and Riki stood up and embraced him:

-Guy! Guy!

Iason was watching the scene with cold eyes. Riki's cheeks were wet with tears, but those were not the type of tears he noticed before. Riki seemed … happy, and Iason felt a sudden urge to stand up and grab Riki from the other man's arms. A steel hand pinned him into the sofa. Raoul whispered:

-You wanted a pet show. Let's see it.

Iason said in a menacing tone:

-Pets, you were not ordered to approach each other, yet.

Guy let Riki a little from his arms and asked him painfully:

-Are you ok, Riki?

-I'm fine, Guy, Riki said, trying to wipe his tears, but Guy knew he was lying.

Iason demanded, fed up with so many signs of affection between the two:

-Guy, mount Riki, let us see how you pair mongrel style.

-Fuck off, Riki spat. We won't do it in front of you.

-Riki, as you are the submissive one, I think you have not much to say in this matter. Guy, I saved you twice, what do you say? You are here so I can collect my debt from you. Won't you indulge me in seeing you taking your former lover?

Guy was still keeping Riki in his arms, and he frowned.

-Twice? What do you mean?

Riki froze instantly. "He won't", but Iason ice gaze spoke differently.

-What it is, Riki? Do you know what he is talking about? Before Riki could say anything, Iason continued derisively.

-So I gather that love and trust between you two stop when one hits the streets to whore himself for money?

Riki fell to his knees, much to Guy's amazement.

-Iason, please, not this.

-You underestimate me, Riki. I told you that you will be punished.

Guy demanded:

-Did you whore yourself, Riki? What is that he is babbling about?

Riki spoke softly:

-The night I brought you medicine, Guy, …. I was able to… because this man, his hands…. caressed my entire body….

Guy felt the room spinning. Anger was pounding in his ears, he could not see clear anymore:

-How could you, Riki?

-You were dying, Guy, and he tried to kill you afterwards, so he could…

But Guy was beyond words now. He grabbed Riki and placed him on his fours.

-I loved you all my life, Riki, he shouted, grabbing a hold of Riki's hair and positioning himself for entrance.

-Guy, no, what are you doing?

-I'm just paying this Blondie for saving me. What were you thinking? I would have never betrayed you like this!

With all his anger, he plunged in Riki's ass. Riki sobbed but pose no resistance. The room was filled with Guy's angry breaths and Riki's soft crying. Iason watched in fascination while Guy was spending his anger into his beloved pet. The only thing that kept him on the sofa was seeing Riki suffering so much. And Raoul's hand, of course. Raoul, on the other hand, had frowned and looked beyond displeased. He whispered:

-Iason, I really hope you know what you are doing.

Iason let a cruel smile raise to his lips.

Guy got up from Riki, after releasing his semen inside his former pairing partner. Riki crumpled on the floor, broken.

-I hope my payment satisfies you, said Guy, looking directly to Iason.

-Yes, Guy, it does, Iason smiled.

Raoul got up, impatiently and grabbed Guy, heading to the door. Riki got up from the floor, desperately, and collapsed near the door closing behind the two men. He cried:

-Guy! Guy!

Iason let him there, weeping, but eventually came to him. He did not touch him, but he pointed:

-You have only me now, Riki.

Riki's sobs became fiercer with Iason's words.


	11. Chapter 11

Impotence

In the car, on the way back, Guy was staring blankly into the side window. He was still angry, trembling slightly, and a tight grip on his heart almost made his breathing impossible. He grabbed his chest in an effort to get more air, but it seemed impossible. Raoul was studying him, frowning.

-I must say I am disappointed in you, Guy. Did your love for Riki fade so quickly? After all you told me?

-Who put you on Riki's advocate's seat? That little slut got what he deserved!

-Address me properly, pet, Raoul demanded, steeling his voice.

Guy fell silent and clenched his fists.

-We will talk about this later. Obviously, you cannot pull yourself together right now. So, I'll keep quiet and you will, too, until we can have a decent conversation.

Guy opened his mouth to add something, but a menacing finger placed on his lips stopped him in his tracks.

In the huge penthouse from the first floor, Riki's sobs still bounced between the walls. Iason, who left his pet to mourn, was more and more convinced that things had lasted already for too long. He came to Riki and raised him from the floor, covering him with his long cape. Much to his disappointment, Riki didn't react, not even to curse him. His sobs didn't stop and Iason felt a headache beginning to develop. But he carried his pet to the master bedroom and kept Riki in his arms until the sobs stopped and the boy fell asleep, exausted. Iason looked at him, the youngster's face lit by Amoi's two moons, and felt… something stirring somewhere, in the core of his organic brain. Something like a lightning penetrating his skull, shedding light on hidden parts. He realized that his asleep pet looked so innocent, and Iason suddenly remembered the words uttered by a female guest, from another world, with whom the Federation treated. This guest came from a world far away, renowned for the pleasure its inhabitants took in works of art. He showed the representative one of the paintings he had bought from Syrius 10, showing a scene with a little boy holding a dead strange animal in his arms. The boy was crying, his emotions were rendered to the slightest detail, and the background showed a marvelous nature landscape, contrasting with the main element of the picture. While the boy was donned in dirty clothes, and the colors used for him and the dead pet were cold, the landscape was washed in light and represented in vivid colors. "This artist is considered the best in his home world", Iason recommended politely, when seeing the diplomat so engrossed in the painting. "It really does break your heart…. How sad…" the woman said, while raising a hand as to wipe out a tear from the boy's face. "What exactly?" Iason asked, wondering how a heart can break from a picture. But he knew his guest was from a so called emotional world, so he humored her. "Death of a loved one" the diplomat responded. He now was hearing the same words in his mind, and he wondered why his brain had choses exactly that memory when he looked at Riki's face, still wet from the tears he cried. "Maybe because of the similarity… both boys crying…" Iason tried to offer himself an explanation, but it did not sit well with him.

The Blondie felt uneasiness growing inside him. He watched Riki's naked body next to him, and caressed him. Much to his dismay, no desire stirred his loins. Taken aback by the realization, Iason insisted on playing with Riki's unresponding form, but nothing came out of it.

This was a surprise, indeed, and Iason got up from the bed angrily and started pacing the room. What? Only this much satisfaction he could take from the mongrel? That was not even worth the trouble! "Maybe it is the right time to get rid of him; a used up pet, no longer fit for pleasing his master?" He grabbed Riki and shook him to wake him up. Riki's eyes flew open and showed only fear when meeting Iason's fierceful gaze. He retreated in horror, but Iason kept him in place with an iron hand. He flew open his zipper and took off his flacid organ.

-Do it, he demanded, and Riki obeyed, trembling.

But Riki's mouth did nothing for him, even if he could tell the boy was trying. He pushed him away, angrily and sent him away.

-Go to your room. I have yet to decide what to do with you.

Iason slumped in a chair, after the boy was gone. "Impotence? What's wrong? I am designed to work as a sexdroid, so how is this possible?"

After three days, Iason was feeling like he needed to burst. He had not seen Riki at all, and he had not tried to go to the boy's room. But not seeing him did nothing to ease his headache, and his constant need of doing something. His desire had not come back, even if he had spent the evenings in the most lavish harems in Eos. Riki's face was always coming to his mind, totally uninvited, and Iason could not even squeeze a drop of pleasure from his loins.

His revery was brought to a halt by Daryl.

-What is it, Daryl? He asked annoyed, making the furniture tremble with fear.

-It is about Riki, Iason sama. He has not eaten in three days.

-And what do you care if he wants to starve himself to death?

-A pet's well being is the furniture's task, Daryl dared saying.

-Indeed, Daryl, don't mind me, Iason responded, suddenly appeased by Daryl's correct answer. I'll see to it, you can retreat to your room.

"Refusing food? That must be hard for a mongrel from the slums", Iason pondered, and he felt something twisting up inside him, imagining how much deprivation Riki must have suffered all his life. He covered his eyes with his hands, in sudden realization, that lately he had been angry with himself, and not Riki. "If he is the one that made me an impotent, then he must be the one to make my desire come back. Seeing that not all the pets in Eos can make me get it up…", Iason smiled, and the feeling inside him grew fonder towards the little mongrel. Somewhere, in his mind, Jupiter's words saying emotions are inferior were fading away. The warm sensation in the pit of his stomach told Iason differently. "How can this be wrong? Now, I can hardly wait to see him!" Iason got up from the chair so suddenly, that it felt on the floor with a loud sound. Daryl hurried up to see what was going on.

-Don't worry, Daryl, it's just the chair.

The gentleness in Iason's voice took Daryl by surprise. But moreover, the next words.

-I'll feed Riki, and do not consider yourself at fault for his hunger strike.

Iason took a large bowl and, under Daryl's amazed look, he began preparing some whip cream from a box. He almost burst laughing, seeing his furniture's face.

-What? I can read, can't I? How hard can it be?

-But, master, whip cream… after not eating anything… for so long…

-Don't worry, Daryl, I'll send for real food, right away. Bring me some strawberries, and you begin preparing dinner.

Armed with the bowl filled with whip cream and strawberries, Iason passed the threshold to Riki's room. He needed to release a loud sigh, before opening the door, but he felt strangely ok.

Riki was standing on his back and he did not look towards the door. He asked in a meek tone:

-Daryl, is master Iason home yet? Is he going to see me tonight?

Iason cursed himself inwardly.

-Yes, Riki, I'm here.

Riki got up startled. He struggled to remain composed, but he asked:

-What is going to happen to me?

Iason came next to him and placed his body on the bed.

-To you? You will get the royal treatment: dinner in bed.

Riki started crying all of a sudden. Iason sighed and took a strawberry, dipping it in cream and put it under Riki's nose.

-How can whip cream and strawberries make you cry, pet?

Riki opened his mouth and let Iason feed the strawberry to him.

-Do you like it? Iason voice sounded gentle, like never before.

-Ihm, Riki managed to say.

Iason laughed, and placed some pillows comfortably behind Riki's back, but when Riki tried to sneak a hand into the bowl, he chided:

-Let this be my pleasure, pet. And you are allowed only two more.

-Why? Riki pleaded.

-Because Daryl will appear in an instant with a lot of goodies, Riki, and you know how hard he works in the kitchen. It is not good disappointing him by ruining our hunger.

The foods were now displayed in front of Riki's eyes, but he did not dare touch them. He seated with the hands gathered in his lap, with the head bowed.

-Is this my last meal? He asked.

-No, no, no, Riki, what a joke! Iason chided. You're here to stay.

And that answered Riki's unspoken question. Iason watched him eating like a starved cat:

-Take it easy, or your stomach will hurt.

-You … do not eat?

-Yes, I'll grab a bite.

But Iason was more interested watching his innocent beautiful pet. Later, Riki fell asleep in his arms, being caressed on the ears and back by Iason's hands.

In his room, Iason satified himself quietly, thinking of Riki. "My Riki! I will have you back, no matter what", he promised, while climaxing all over his chest and belly.


	12. Chapter 12

Back and there again

-You know nothing about how we live. You have no right to judge me.

Guy's jaw was severely tighten, yet Raoul still did not want to let the matter drop.

-You told me you loved Riki. Your own tongue articulated the words, and you wanted to have no ears for me talking to you about false pretenses. Make me understand your behavior. During the time you have spent here, with me, I did not notice any signs of you being prone to violent acts.

The mongrel stood up from the chair and began pacing the room.

-Fine, Raoul, if you want to hear a lesson about life in the slums, you'll have it.

Raoul placed his elegant hands, crossed on the table, decided to listen. Guy proceeded, in a half angry, half tired tone:

-Life is hard there. If you succeed to find someone to watch your back, it almost is as the best you can possibly get. From this ivory tower of yours, it may seem that we are just trash, that we live like animals, and that we don't have the right to have feelings, or feel pleasure.

-I told you before, Guy. These feelings you are talking about come from your world, not mine. So I could never think that I was entitled to told you something in this matter, except for the fact that you might mistake one thing from another. Please, go on, and leave me out of this, for now.

Guy resumed, with closed fists:

-You think that I treated Riki badly? You think that was the worst thing I could do to him for his betrayal?

-Yes, I do. I was there, Guy.

-Well, you are wrong. In my world, it is rare to have someone to love. We live short violent lives, and no one may mourn you, if you are found one morning, disembowled, and thrown in a dumpster. Rats will eat away your flesh, worms will grow inside your skin, and not even a janitor will say: "Hey, that was a man and now he's nothing". We barely bury our dead, as one could say that Ceres is, these days, nothing more than a cemetary, where the ones still living are fading away, covered in putrid smells and lack of hope.

Raoul frowned a little, and he remarked the devasted look in Guy's eyes. It seemed like the youngster was looking into a dark pit, contemplating how loud his body falling down the hole would sound when hitting the ground.

-In that world, I had Riki and Riki had me. And couples like us, that were not brought together only by chance, are rare, and acknowledged by everybody as special. How could you understand what 'special' means for a slum dweller, when for you, everything is golden? Guy added bitterly.

-Guy, Raoul warned softly.

The boy resumed his statement, with a sigh.

-That is why, if, in a relation like this, one betrays the other, the punishment is harsh. And by betrayal, we especially mean sleeping with someone else. You may think that we should not be so arrongant as to indulge in having rights over another, but everyone in my world would have thought Riki's punishment to be far too little, according to the deed. Do you how this would have happened, if we were in the slums, and word hit the street that Riki betrayed me, by sleeping with somebody else?

-How, Guy? Enlighten me, this conversation is really intriguing.

-I would have strip him naked, tied his hands and dragged him all over the neighborhood, with the word "WHORE" written on his ass. Then I would have invited any passer by to have his way with him. I would have let him be raped for hours, then I would have raped him last, so he could feel me last. After that, everyone would have known that he is the lowest of the low; even in our world without high morales, he would have become an outcast, only to serve the others with his ass and mouth.

Raoul gasped in dismay.

-Would you have done something like this to Riki?

Guy let his head drop to his chest.

-No, Raoul, if we were still in the slums, I would have not destroyed his life like that. Even if I had seen it happening, I would have not delivered such a harsh punishment on him. A beating and a last disconsiderate fuck, before throwing him out, would have been in order, but no one else would have known about it.

-You do not convince me, Guy. You try to say to me that taking Riki so hard in front of me and Iason was actually an act of benevolence.

-I do not try to convince you of anything. Did you notice Riki opposing me?

-No, I did not.

-He could have fought me, but he knew that it was fair to get punished.

-Indeed he was taking without fighting what you were doing to him.

Guy stopped, and he was now looking more like a beaten dog. Raoul stated:

-But he was crying, Guy, and what he did he did for you. Daring to break your world social taboos in order to save your life, shows that he is made of a different type of material. Riki has my respect for that.

The mongrel's face looked contorted. He said almost whispering:

-You just don't get it, Raoul. I knew something was wrong. Since the night he came with the money, between the sheets, he became something else. I tried to lie to myself, that he was worried and covering me with his passion was going to help. But it was because Iason Mink rammed his ass that night, hitting him somewhere inside, where I could never reach! His voice was filled with desire, he was jerking off any time he could, he was sucking me dry, and the look in his eyes …. it was not for me. It was just not for me! Guy yelled.

Raoul fell silent, pondering for a while the last bit of information.

-For sure, sex with Iason is exquisite, Guy, as with any other Blondie, as we are endowed and designed for pleasurable activities. You squirm under me, and I barely touch you. How can you hold Riki at fault, with something you enjoy, too?

-You see, Raoul, Guy said while rocking his head from side to side, I know that Riki was never in love with me.

-You say that he does not love you?

-No, I say that he is not in love with me, never was. I could never awaken such a passion in him, as does your Blondie friend.

Guy just fell to the floor, startling Raoul. The inhuman growl that came from the boy's throat made Raoul's hair stand on end.

-I could never make him love me back, Guy cried his despair. Riki, oh, Riki, what have I done! You won't come back to me now!

Raoul was moved deeply by the boy's pain. He was seeing Guy breaking into pieces and a pang traveled his chest, causing uneasiness into the pit of the stomach. He came to Guy and braced him in his arms. No words were being said, and Raoul rocked Guy in his arms, like he was a child.

Riki was behaving. Way too much for Iason's taste. Now, he had the mongrel pet in full display, in front of him.

-Pleasure yourself, the command came briefly, and Riki did what was told, throwing sureptitious glances towards Iason, that hardly looked any pleased.

Iason asked in a harsh tone:

-Stop!

Riki froze and felt tears welling in his eyes. He felt the urge to weep like crazy, eveytime Iason seemed so annoyed with his performance. The Blondie had not touched him either, not in a sexually way, at least, and Iason's sudden bursts of anger, followed by unusual gentleness, made Riki's heart leap in confusion.

Iason got up from the chair and stood against the window.

-Riki, come here, he asked, more appeased now, and the boy complied in an instant.

Iason circled Riki's waist and made him look through the window. He felt a surge of carnal lust sweeping through his body, when Riki's enticing ass brushed the front of his pants.

-Can you tell me which direction Ceres is, when looking from up here?

Riki's face frowned with concentration and, hesitantly, he brought his hand up to show Iason.

-Yes, you are right, but how can you tell without a map?

-Because there are no lights there.

Iason let Riki's waist and commanded, no emotion in his voice:

-Go to your room.

Riki tensed once more and dared asking:

-Why, Iason? I only answered your question.

But the Blondie felt really tired, so he just caressed a wet cheek with the tip of his fingers.

-Just go, I'm not in the mood tonight.

After the door shut behind Riki, Iason suddenly threw a punch into the wall next to the window. "On Jupiter, Riki! I need to find to key to your mind. I will, I won't let you go!", he promised to himself.

The next morning, Daryl woke up Riki.

-Riki, master wants to see you.

-He's not at work?

-No, he took the day off. Go to the stairs, and enter the last door on the right.

Riki nodded, and after some hasty grooming, he hurried to the stairs. His heart was beating faster. "Will it be now? Will he deliver the final blow when I'm not watching? Oh, Jupiter, why doesn't he kill me in my sleep?"

When Riki rushed through the door, his face flushed, and the body gleaming with a sheer cover of sweat, he found Iason staying calmly, his legs crossed, with only a pair of silken trousers on his lower part of the body. The light was passing through the windows, washing the room in golden rays. Riki's heart stopped for a moment: "Why does he have to be so beautiful and perfect?" On the other hand, Iason's nostrils were taking in Riki's scent, and passion burned for a fleeting moment under his belt.

The room was bare, and the floor was covered with firm mattress, on which Riki stepped with much care.

-This, Riki, is my dojo, where I practice.

"Practice? Oh, no, this will be bloody!" Riki's mind screamed. Iason stood up and produced two wooden sticks like out of nowhere, throwing one at Riki, which caught it with exercised ease.

-Good, I see you know the basics, and fighting with a stick is not at all foreign to you.

Riki gulped for air, but he squeezed his hands on the stick.

-I did not know Elites train in such a fashion. I thought you are created with incredible strength and you do not need to do this.

-Well, Riki, said Iason, approaching with feline steps, this game is only a pleasure of mine, which I indulge from time to time.

Riki's blood was now reaching freezing temperatures.

-What do you say, Riki? Me and you? One match?

But Riki stared stubbornly at his feet. Iason was dangerously close to him and he could feel his body heat.

-Why do you have to do this? The boy whispered.

-Pet, you don't even know my intentions. I gathered that you think that I want you dead, and I think it is only one way to show you.

Iason now stood up in front of Riki and asked sternly:

-Fight, Riki!

-No, Riki whispered and let the stick drop.

Angrily, Iason grabbed his chin and forced Riki to look into his eyes. Dark irises clashed sapphire gaze with meek intends.

-What are you, some kind of cheap whore, ready to take anything, even death? Iason's voice was trembling. Don't you remember who I am? What I did to you? I stripped you of everything, of your home, your ways, your lover!

Riki was turning his back and heading for the door, when he heard Iason's commanding voice:

-Riki of Bison, I challenge you to a fight! The one that wins has the right to mount the other!

The mongrel could not believe his ears. He turned again and looked Iason directly in the eyes. The fire in his coal dark eyes reappeared. Iason grinned and, with a swift movement of his foot sent the fallen wooden stick towards Riki. The boy grabbed it and he instantly achieved a fighting position. The competitors were now circling each other, trying to appreciate when the first strike will land.

All of a sudden, Riki launched the attack and the swirl of his stick passed inches from Iason's cheek. The Blondie took advantage of the situation, as Riki was in the course of regaining his balance and tried to swipe him of his feet with a low strike.

Behind the door, Daryl was peeping to their fight. Master and pet, both so beautiful… Daryl's mind was a whirlpool of emotions. He watched in silence while both male were trying to deliver each other dangerous blows. "This Riki, he is something…no one could stand Iason sama in a fight like he does", he said to himself.

A slight moment of lack of attention and one of Riki's deceiving moves made the stick impact on Iason's calves, and the Blondie fell, yelping from pain, with his face down. He tried to reach for his stick, but Riki's bare foot stood on top of it.

-Game over, Goldilocks! Riki laughed and he got behind Iason, not before sending the stick away with his feet.

Hands trembling with arousal raised Iason's hips from the floor, positioning him on all fours. The Blondie was standing with the head bowed, and Riki could hardly believe that Iason was ok to go through with this. His desire was too strong to question anymore, and the heat of victory took his worries away. He yanked Iason's pants and, with a grunt, he impaled himself into the tight entrance. Entrapped in Iason's body, he cried with a victorious growl.

Behind the door, Daryl was feeling that the world was spinning too fast. He could not believe it! A pet taking his master!

Riki set in a hasty rhythm and slammed against Iason's appealing behind. He grabbed a fistful of blonde strands, forcing Iason to raise his head. Riki mumbled, almost delirious from the pleasure:

-Fuck, Jupiter, this is so fucking good! Such a good Blondie cunt for my cock!

Every word was punctuated by a loud smack between the bodies. Iason said nothing and let Riki have him.

-I can't… last… any… longer…. Fuck! I'm filling you, Blondie!

And Riki spurted inside Iason, with a final growl, leaving his head rock on his back, in pure bliss. He let out only after a whole minute, enjoying the afterburn.

He then collapsed on the mattress, and held his eyes closed, drinking in his victory. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Iason pulling his pants over an impossible erection. Riki smiled: "The fucker enjoyed it, taking it up the ass."

-I so much want a smoke, Riki complained.

-Cigarettes are bad for you.

-Fuck off, Iason!

"He's back", Iason smiled and helped Riki get up from the mattress, by lending him one hand. To his surprise, Riki didn't let go of his arm and dragged him close to him:

-Why?

-Because I'd rather have you hate me then not have you at all.

Riki nodded and kissed Iason on the cheek.

-You are a good fuck.

-Why? It was Iason's turn to ask.

-Because that is how the game is played, Riki stated, smiling all knowingly.


	13. Chapter 13

Heart over matter (1)

Guy was sleeping in Raoul's arms, cuddled against the broad generous chest. When he flew his eyes open, he saw the affection in perfect emerald eyes, and it made his heart ache.

-Have you kept me in your arms all this time?

-Yes, pet, I have, and I don't want to let you go.

Guy tried to change his position, shifting away from Raoul, but the Blondie was too strong to be overcome so easily. He gave up, sighing. Raoul smiled.

-Tell me about yourself.

-What's to know? I'm just a mongrel, Guy responded morosely.

-This is an order from your master, speak up, Raoul ordered, his voice bursting with laughter. Let's start with how old are you.

-23, the response came promptly.

-How long have you been living in the slums?

-For 10 years, 'cause we're thrown out of Guardian when we're 13.

-What? Without any means of survival? Raoul stared into Guy's face, suddenly serious.

-Yeah, they don't exactly care what happens to us. For us, mongrels, it's a make or break game. Not everyone surfaces; I had mates at Guardian that I haven't seen since.

-What do you think happened to them?

-Not sure… they kinda got lost along the way.

Raoul brought the mongrel closer to his heart, filled with empathy.

-What have you been doing all this time?

-Struggling to survive, taking care of Riki… making a living, as is.

-At 13? And who took care of you?

-No one, Guy shrugged like that would have been the silliest question ever heard.

But Raoul let it slide, and caressed the young boy's face. He whispered:

-I will take care of you.

And Guy felt so touched, that his heart trembled in his chest. A violent, unsurpassing feeling washed over him, and he raised his head to kiss Raoul on his own volition. The kiss was raw and needy and it took Raoul by surprise. Even though their relationship in bed had been exilarating, Guy had never took the initiative. Raoul celebrated this first, with a response in kind. He let Guy ravish his mouth, but he jutted his tongue out from time to time, so the youngster could suck on it with reverence.

-Let me give you pleasure, Raoul, Guy said in a heated tone, as he buried his face into Raoul's crotch.

He let the manly scent fill his nostrils and then he dugged his fingers deep into muscular hips, making Raoul buck forward, pushing his dick dirrectly into Guy's hungry mouth. The Blondie plunged deep into a swirl of emotions, letting the young lips and tongue work their wonder on his long shaft. It seemed gag reflex was not in Guy's dictionary, as he swallowed Raoul entirely, the pressure in his throat bringing the Elite to the border of mad ecstasy. He kept Raoul there for a while, finally releasing the pulsating member, glistening with saliva. Raoul was beyond arousal, because of Guy's ministrations, and he flew the boy on his belly, mounting him with pressing need.

-I'm sorry, Guy, I need you so badly!

And he plunged into the young body, with a cry, while Guy opened like a flower beneath him. Pain shuttered behind closed lids, but Guy didn't back out and he took Raoul in, without a sigh. As Raoul settled for a hasty rhythm, Guy raised his hips to meet him in kind. Both male bodies shook violently from the sudden release, that took them both almost at the same time.

They fell satiated next to each other. Raoul felt at peace, like never in his life.

The next day, he woke up to an empty bed. He called for Guy, repeatedly, but no one answered back. Guy was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Heart over matter (2)

Raoul was pacing the penthouse, feeling very troubled. "Why, Guy?" As no signs of breaking and entering could be seen, there was no other logical explanation besides Guy running away. It had been quite clever from the mongrel's part to override the security codes to the penthouse, but Raoul felt annoyed with the realization that he lost something valuable to him. Annoyed, and something more. Like solid rock hanging on his chest, making him feel uneasy. He remembered how he had caressed the sheets, still warm from Guy's body, only to discover later that the boy had disappeared. "Why, Guy? Couldn't you look me in the eyes?" Decided to do something about his unanswered questions, Raoul pressed the buttons on his telecomunicator.

-Katze, I have one big favor to ask you.

-Go on, Katze responded, wondering what on the planet would Raoul Am want from him.

-I need to know the location of someone. I will reward you for your efforts, rest assured.

-Who do you want me to find? Katze asked, noticing the concern on the Blondie's face, and also boasting inside for being so valued in high circles, as to be asked to attend to personal affairs.

Raoul's answer almost made Katze drop his eternal cigarrette from between his lips.

-My pet … Guy.

Hours passed since the conversation had taken place between them. Raoul was sitting in the dark, meditating on recent life events he had confronted. His trail of thoughts was brought to a halt by the buzz of the telecomunicator. Katze's face appeared on the screen.

-I found him.

-Where is he? Could you bring him here, or shall I come to you?

-Lord Am…

-You can call me Raoul, Katze.

-Guy has been aprehended, by the Midas police. I need more juice to get him out of there. It may take a while, but I thought you wanted to know.

-Yes, Katze, of course. There is no need for you to move. I will take care of things.

And Raoul donned a long cape with a hood to cover his face, and left in a hurry.

Earlier, that day….

It had been stupid of him to try to steal that hoverbike. But he needed air! He had left Raoul still sleeping. He had indulged in a farewell kiss, but that bitter sweet taste still lingered in his mouth. Why had it had to be that way? He needed air! To get out, to fly away. From everything. From Riki, from the pain, … from Raoul's tender touch …

He had lost it when the police barricade blocked his away. He somehow wished they will fire their weapons and everything will end. But bastards used only stunt guns and waking up in the cold investigation room was hard to bear. No! Being dead could have been so much better! At least not feeling anything, and this pain…

Guy was grabbed by the collar and pushed with his back against a cold wall. Madness filled the eyes of the man keeping him pinned that way; they were harsh and threatening:

-Do you know we eat kitties like you for breakfast? The words were falsely reassuring, and Guy felt terror gripping his guts.

Another one was hovering next to them, and he was sniffing Guy's neck:

-How come a mongrel like you smells so good?

They both laughed, and Guy could feel a callous hand handling him roughly, passing over his chest, and burying in his pants, squeezing hard on his balls, making him cry in pain.

-Don't castrate him yet! The other warned. It will be a pleasure seeing him squirting over being fucked by men like us.

Guy said his prayers, biding an apologetic farewell to Riki and Raoul. In that moment, the door opened, and a third man came in.

-Let him go.

-Why the fuck? We were just begin having fun. The man keeping Guy laughed and licked the boy's neck.

-He's some big shot's pet.

-What? Both men turned their heads in disbelief.

-His file cannot be accessed for deeper info, which means only one thing.

Another concluded.

-That this little cunt belongs to a Tanagura Blondie.

Guy's breath just stopped.

He was sitting on the cold floor, waiting. What would happen to him? Would they let him in the basement, to rot? Or would they keep their promise? "If his master does not look for him, then we will have the 'golden' opportunity to enjoy an Elite's pet". Why would Raoul save him, when Guy had betrayed him like that? Provided that he was at least one bit interested in knowing that his pet had ended up in the police cellar.

The door opened with a shrieking sound. Guy covered his head and assumed a fetal position, hoping to fend off the aggression for a few more seconds. The door fell shut, but Guy could sense another person in the room. Someone that did not move forward to touch him.

-Who are you? Guy asked hoarsely. There was no light in the room, except for a little hole in the upper wall that let the faint light of the two moons nestle inside.

-I would have thought that you had not underestimated my power or connections, Guy, Raoul sweet voice punctuated a simple fact.

Guy jumped to his feet.

-Raoul! You… you came!

-I am your master, am I not? The sweet voice continued, tinged with regret, wrongly interpreted by Guy.

-You came … to tell me that you let go of me.

-Let go of you? I thought this was what you did.

-Then why did you come here, in this putrid hole?

-I believe that I am the first to be answered some questions.

Guy leaned to the wall, feigning disinterest. "Cut him off now, or there will be no turning back".

-Go on, shoot.

-Why did you leave, Guy? Raoul soft tone almost pleaded.

-No reason, really, just got bored with all the luxury, and pets, masters, … Guy took a deep breath, … you.

-You are such a bad liar, Guy. Do you forget that I also have a license in psychology?

-Ok, what do you want?

-I want the truth.

-I don't think you want that, Raoul. I'm damaged goods. What good am I to you?

-You should not ask such silly questions.

Raoul was now close to Guy, and the mongrel trembled, catching Raoul's sophisticated scent with his nostrils. He got away from the touch, and Raoul's hurt could be felt permeating the air between them.

-Why? Guy asked bitterly. Because a master always cares for his pet? Until when? Until he is discarded, thrown away, for being too old?

-You already are too old, Guy.

Guy laughed, through his teeth.

-Exactly my point, Raoul. What the heck are you doing with me?

-I never liked young boys. Am I to blame for liking to have a full developed male body under me?

-No, Raoul, you do as you please, you are a Blondie.

Raoul sighed in the dark.

-It is not like you to throw darts at me. So why don't you come upfront and tell me: why did you leave without a word? Was it because of Riki? Guilt is something a human has to live with.

-And you are the expert in human emotions. What could I say? 'Geez, Raoul, I'm taking a hike, bye now'? What would have been your answer?

-I would have said to you: "Don't go. I need you."

The words punched Guy directly in the stomach. He bent over, like broken in two, and cried:

-No! No! No!

His chest heaved, and his pain was making Raoul feel almost dizzy with the need to reach for his pet. But he needed to hear those words, or all the pain would have been in vain.

-Why do you fret so much over this? Don't you know I care for you? More than a master for his pet…

-No, shut up, Raoul! I can't stand it!

-What can't you stand, my pet?

-You don't understand, you don't, Raoul. But I don't want to…

The words were striving to get out, and Guy was hanging on them like on dear life.

-I don't to fall in love again with someone that would never love me back, he finally blurted out, and collapsed on the floor.

Raoul rushed to his side, and embraced him.

-I am not Riki, Guy, he whispered in the boy's ear. You see, now I know what love is.

-How could you? Guy continued his plea.

-I know… because I'm falling for you, too.

Guy lifted his head, blood pounding in his ears. Raoul caught his lips in an endearing kiss, that left the boy breathless.

-Please, don't make love to me, he pleaded.

-Not here, I won't, Raoul said, but Guy couldn't see the gorgeous smile.

-Don't be a liar… or you will be the death of me.

-You'll see. You're in my life to stay. Now I'm taking you home, and not a word anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Preparations

A heady scent was filling the room. Two male bodies, one dark, one shaped in ivory, were struggling against each other, between the sheets. One could hardly tell the love making from fighting, but the words shared between the two men were even more confusing for the potential gazer.

-Fuck! Don't you ever get enough, you freak?

-I guess not, pet, you make me unsatiable, Iason teased, while chewing one of Riki's ear, rewarded with a pleasurable grunt from the owner of the said ear.

-At least, let me on top once in a while, the black haired youth dared asking.

-That is not negotiable, Riki, it is not like everyday I have to fight you to get you out of the gloom.

-So that was a trick, you bastard! Couldn't you just fuck me, while I was broken?

Riki almost bit on his tongue, realizing what he had just said. Iason laughed it away.

-The proud Riki admits being broken by me?

-That really hurt, you asshole, Riki shot back.

-So I gather you are not that upset with me anymore? Iason asked, demanding an answer, by pulling Riki's hair.

-In your dreams, Blondie prick!

The boy struggled and succeeded in freeing himself. Now he was in the center of the room, stark naked, and ready to fight. But Iason did not come after him. He gathered the sheets around his body and he was looking, eyes filled with perverted curiosity, directly at the mongrel. Riki crossed his arms over his chest, seeing the chance to bring Iason down a few notches.

-You are a perverted son of a bitch, you know, Iason, he commenced. The first time, that was … well, kinda cool, and the money were good…

-What do you mean "cool"? Iason smiled, fixing a few pillows behind his back, starting to feel that something interesting was about to be shared by the talkative Riki.

-You know, like in … good.

-Good? Just good? Iason fished for info, in a nonchalant way. Come, Riki, say it … the snake like voice continued, … say that you wanted to be taken by a Blondie…

-No way! Riki shouted, but he was already getting hard, remembering that first encounter with Iason.

Iason laughed, and let out a satisfied sigh, pointing out cruelly, eyes fixed on Riki's erection.

-Your body does not lie, Riki. It is calling for my touch right now. But let that trecherous mouth of yours do as it pleases, because I would like to see how you end up in my arms once more, despite your deep hatred that you carry for me.

-You are such a bastard, Iason! Riki cried, tears welling in his gorgeous black eyes. If you weren't a Blondie, my body won't react like that. You're just physically perfect, but your heart is black, and not even Jupiter could make you into a human!

-Human? Iason snorted. Why would I want that? And why would you? How would that change things?

-You would have had an excuse, Riki spat. As a Blondie, you don't, you are supposed to be perfect. How does your perfection sits with what you did to me? To Guy?

Iason frowned. The words escaped his lips.

-If I were human, would you love me, Riki?

The mongrel remained speechless. Despite the low light in the room, he could feel the intensity in the sky like gaze. He did not know what to say for a few seconds, but he came back eventually with a biting retort:

-What kind of a fucking trick is that, Iason?

A cloud passed over Iason's chiseled features.

-You love Guy because he is human, like you? You can only love another mongrel?

Riki grabbed his head, in a desperate gesture.

-Yes, I love Guy, but because he is himself, not a mongrel, not a human, just himself. What is a Blondie doing talking about love? Riki's voice was down to freezing levels. Do you think you can get some more electrical impulses from 'love'? Do your circuits tremble in expectation? Ever?

-I'm more organic than you think, Riki. I bleed, don't I? I can be beaten, fair and square, can't I?

-Geez, do you expect me to believe that? I almost slit your throat, and, in a day, you were as good as new! And that fight was a joke?

-No, it was not, Riki.

-I don't believe you!

-So don't. I don't have feelings, do I?

But Iason's voice was husky with desire, once again, while his eyes were thristly drinking in Riki's lean body. He was getting annoyed with the confrontation already. He did not like that unpleasant feeling he got, when Riki was professing his love for Guy.

-How can I convince you to get back in the bed? No, you cannot take me, Iason raised one hand, seeing the nasty gleam in Riki's eyes.

Denied the pleasure of pointing out a few facts, Riki felt anger inside. When mixed with desire for the perfect man standing in front of him, it left him confused, and too many times, this confusion twisted his insights to unbearable levels. Only having sex with Iason appeased that feeling for a while, and, during the day, he dreaded how he waited for the evening to come, so Iason would drag him to the bedroom, to ravish his body over and over again. "I'm losing my friggin' mind!" he yelled to himself, blaming the walls enclosing him, to the point of a claustrophobia attack, on Daryl, tip-toe-ing around him, on Iason, for keeping him under the lock, on the lack of cigarrettes, on Guy leaving him, on the world, on Jupiter…. Given the chance to get back, even if just a little, he asked Iason, in a hoarse voice:

-Pleasure yourself for me, pet!

Three long seconds passed in complete silence, and Riki's heart stopped beating. "I'm in for something bad", but Iason threw away the sheets that were wrapped around his body, and raised himself on his knees. He played along, his sexy voice making Riki's skin to grow goosebumps in a split second.

-How should I do it, master, so you can have the best out of my performance?

Riki licked his dried lips, hungrily eyeing Iason's body, in all the sexy details. He whispered:

-Start caressing yourself … pull on your nipples … I want them standing, erect … as if I suck on them … yes, like that, pet ….

The mongrel reveled in calling his master 'pet', but moreover in Iason's willingness to comply. Not being able to restrain himself, he grabbed his erect shaft and started pumping, eyes glued on Iason's sensual moves, totally unaware of that fact that he was also offering the Blondie one exquisite show, entirely on his own volition.

-Jerk off, Iason!

Riki could not bear it any longer. His young body betrayed him once again, and his moves were matched in rhythm those of Iason.

-Throw your head back, I want to see your beautiful blonde hair waving on your sides while you cum for me …

Those words sounded so sweatly, that they took them both Riki and Iason by surprise. Iason obliged, cursing he could not see Riki's eyes, but it was the pet's show; on the other hand, Riki was glad that Iason was not able to see the total admiration in his gaze. They came together, in beautiful, long streams of white cream. Riki was panting hard, and Iason drank in the image of his spent pet.

-Come here, he demanded, but his call did not sound for once like that of a master.

Like in a trance, Riki climbed in the bed, next to Iason. "No regrets tonight", he allowed himself, and he let Iason kiss him passionately on the lips. He gladly noticed that Iason did not turn him on his fours to fuck him, but preferred the face to face position. And, even if he did not dare to open his eyes, he could feel the meaningful look in Iason's eyes caressing his face. The master began thrusting slowly into his lovely pet tight and wet entrance, picking up the pace, while carefully paying attention to Riki's pantings and pleas for haste.

-The way you want it, Riki, Iason offered, showering Riki's closed eyes and lips in sweet kisses.

"I'll hate you tomorrow", Riki promised inwardly and just let the pleasurable sensations wash over him.

The next day, when Iason came home, he found Riki in a pensive state, staring through the window.

-Will you ever let me out of this fucking prison? He complained.

-I'm glad you ask this, Riki, because I brought you a present.

Iason opened his palm, and showed Riki a velvet case, a strange looking ring resting on it.

-What's this? Riki asked morosely. Do you ask me to, like, marry you and shit?

"After so much sweet engagement time, I think we should get properly wedded, my Riki", but these words echoed only in Iason's mind. What he said startled Riki:

-This is your pet ring, Riki. With it, I make you mine in front of everybody. Once I put it on you, you will be able to walk out of this penthouse, this prison, as you say.

-Oh, no! Riki screamed and tried to take off from Iason.

But the Blondie grabbed his arm forcefully and threw him into the wall. He kept Riki there, while the boy had a hard time keeping his balance. Iason forced his hand between Riki's thighs, much to the boy's confusion. Deftly fingers, donned in glove, made the ring slid on the flaccid member. The metal ring was now tucked at the base of Riki's penis, shining slightly against the dark skin.

-There. Now you are indeed, totally, my pet.

A growl of desperation got out of Riki's throat, who was now struggling to take of the ring off his shaft, to no avail.

-Iason, what is this thing? Why does it not come off? What are you doing to me?

He met Iason's languid gaze, and the Elite seemed to be enjoying the show.

-Only I can take it off, Riki, and I have no intention to do so. It has nanotechnology incorporated, so it does the task of being attached to the bearer without causing any distress. Unless wanted by me, of course. But, better than talking, I will just show you what it does.

A flick of the wrist, a push of a button, and Riki fell screaming, in shock, to the floor, holding his testicles and writhing in pain. Iason seemed unmoved.

-This is just the first level, Riki, so keep that in mind.

Another gesture, while Riki was getting himself together from the floor, and the rage in his eyes was replaced with confusion, and then with absolute desire, as the former flaccid organ was now in full arousal state. Iason could tell the boy was horrified.

-It does other trick, too. I can control your release, and keep you on the verge of climax as much as I like.

-You … are … a … fucking …. Freak!

Iason smiled.

-Good thing for you that I do not intend to use the pain properties of the ring. I think I could discipline your foul mouth in a very short time. But I prefer some less raw techniques, to bring you around. Oh, and it does have a GPS incorporated, so I know where you are.

Riki let out his anger, growling like a wild animal. But his growls were beginning to be replaced with sounds of arousal, and Iason was beyond horny just watching the mongrel. He held Riki in his arms, and kissed him on dry lips:

-You are mine, Riki.


	16. Chapter 16

Debut 1

-So I understand that you don't really care if they meet again.

-Guy and Riki are through. But I will not have them pair again, ever.

-So much for your confidence in their relationship being over, Iason.

-I don't want anybody touching my Riki.

Raoul let out a sigh.

-I gather that you are relieved?

-Actually, I am, it would be hard to say 'no' to you.

-Could it be because you got a little too personally involved with your mongrel, too?

-I won't deny it, so teasing me won't get you anywhere, Raoul warned. But you realize, Iason, that, besides all the ruckus we will cause, we will have to face some challenges. What if our pets are asked at a pairing soiree?

-We will say 'no'.

-You're so straightforward. That will cause even more gossip. And, then again, Jupiter won't like it.

-No, she will not, but it is not the first time I do as I please.

-For you. I doubt she will be as lenient towards me, as she is towards you.

-I know how to deal with Jupiter. I'll protect what's yours, like it is mine.

-I hope you are right, Iason. This is no longer just a game, and I cannot ask myself to be excused, as I thought I would.

Raoul leaned against Iason's desk and a cloud went over his soft features. Iason asked, wickedly:

-Have you put a ring on your pet yet?

-No, not yet. I'm thinking of something nice, that will not attract too much curiosity.

-Guess where my pet pet has his ring?

Raoul turned, puzzled:

-What are you up to, Iason?

Iason laughed:

-Basically, no one will see the ring on my pet, so everyone will wonder ….

-Wonder what?

-If it is on his manhood … because that it is exactly where it is.

-Iason, you amaze me sometimes with your perversions! I did not know such rings are available!

-And it has some really interesting features … so I can control my pet.

-Any ring has GPS, I know that, Iason, Raoul scolded his friend.

-I mean more than that. I can control his release, arouse him when I want, and punish him if he ever passes the line.

Raoul stared at Iason reproachfully.

-You can't make him love you this way, Iason.

The Head of the Syndicate frowned and clenched his fists.

-I don't want him to love me, I want to control him completely.

-You are choking him, Iason. Please consider my advice and go for a regular ring.

-My pet is special, Raoul, he will have everything tailored for him. When they see him, they will all know that he is mine.

-You just don't realize how much antagonism this will cause against Riki. You have him singled out from the crowd, and he will have all their hatred. You know how these half wit pets are.

-He is a fighter, he will teach those arrogant sluts some lessons. And, rest assured, Raoul, he will stand out just for being himself. So dark, so dangerous, … Iason mused.

Upon hearing those words, Raoul reminded asking Iason something:

-Do you think Riki is pure bred? If you allowed me, I would like to run some tests.

-Pure DNA …. That would explain a lot of things … his beauty, his character, his perfect proportions … But how could that be possible? What is your opinion on this, Raoul?

Raoul got closer and whispered, as fearing of being heard:

-I believe that it would mean that uncontrolled nature can produce perfection, as Jupiter does.

Iason almost jumped off his chair, but Raoul held him in place.

-Raoul, this is blasphemy, he whispered, in a low tone.

-I know, but I have no other explanation. I am a scientist and I cannot deny facts. I need to run some tests.

Iason let himself in the chair, with a satisfied smile.

-My pet is exquisite, unique.

Raoul rolled his eyes:

-How can everything turn so easily to your advantage?

His friend just winked at him:

-It's a gift.

Later, that evening, Raoul was trying to cope with Guy's stubborness.

-It is for your own protection. You will not be allowed to wonder free, unless you have a pet ring.

-I am not an object, you cannot put a tag on me.

Raoul reached for Guy, to appease his anger with a caress, but the mongrel got up from the sofa and away from his Blondie master.

-Please, don't look so hurt, Raoul, he pleaded, though. If you get to touch me, you will convince me of anything you want, and then, there will be no turning back for me.

The Blondie compensated with a warm smile, and let Guy be. The youth leaned against the wall, hands in pockets, staring at the floor, feeling embarassed of his own words:

-It will still be like that: you, the master, me, the pet.

-It is not like that, and you know it, Raoul chided. But we have to play a part, and breaking the rules has its own set of rules.

Guy smiled bitterly.

-What's for me to say? It is not like I have the freedom to choose.

Raoul got up and came close to his pet, looking intentively into the boy's face.

-Guy, do you think I am free?

-What? You have all the power!

Now Guy was beginning to be unreasonable, in Raoul's eyes. The mongrel spat angrily:

-You have everything! Your precious Jupiter gave you all!

-Don't say such things!

Raoul reacted, taking both by surprise, and his gloved hand landed on Guy's cheek, making his head sway. The pet tried to take off, but Raoul grabbed him in his arms, holding him still.

-I'm sorry, really sorry, Guy. Please, forgive me. I just want you to understand that I'm taking a great risk, keeping you. But I love you, and I can't let you go.

He caressed and kissed the red cheek.

-For my sake, wear the pet ring.

Morosely, Guy nodded. He knew Raoul was right; he could not help noticing the concern in Raoul's countenance, when he thought he was alone. He kissed his master back.

-Put the damn thing on me.

Raoul smiled and raised Guy's hand to enclose his wrist with an exquisite piece of jewelry. The silvery artwork looked great against Guy's tanned complexion. Raoul brought the pet's hand to his lips and kissed it.

-You're such a hopeless romantic, aren't you, Raoul?

-I guess that's your doing.

The feeling of declared and accepted ownership was making Raoul hard with desire for his pet. He plastered Guy against the wall and began ravishing him with kisses. Deftly hands let the youth naked in seconds, a technique that always made Guy wonder what kind of practice Raoul had under his belt with that sort of things.

'Mine', Raoul thought, but he knew he would hurt Guy's feelings by saying it out loud. "I'm not that far from Iason, it seems. I do want to know where my pet is all the time, and I want the world to know that he belongs to me".

He turned Guy and parted his legs, for easier access. When he entered his pet, he was compensated with such a horny growl that he felt like picking up the pace and impaling himself in the young wanting body. Their love making was raw, and Raoul buried his teeth in Guy's neck, marking him. And Guy felt he no longer could oppose and have a saying in that.

The next evening …

In the car, Riki was fuming.

-What the fuck is this, Iason? Why do I have to wear chains? And cuffs? And since when a top and a thong can be counted as clothes? Everybody will stare at my naked ass!

-Let them stare, it is your first night out.

-Easy for you to say. You are all buttoned up, you asshole!

-Curse all you can, because, once we enter Eos, I will not hold back on using the ring, if you do not keep your tongue.

Riki let a shower of foul words wash over Iason's head for the rest of the road, much to Iason's displeasure, who had hoped for cupping a fill on the way, after seeing his pet looking so enticing in his scantily outfit. When the car stopped, he ordered the driver through the communicator.

-Take another round. Make it last at least ten minutes.

Riki realized too late what was happening.

-I thought we were there!

But Iason cared for nothing. He jumped on Riki and began kissing him fiercely on the lips. He penetrated the hot mouth, and managed to pull the string between Riki's butt cheeks, so he could gain access to the secret hole.

-Let me go, freak! Don't fuck me!

But Iason's hard shaft was already in him, pounding him like never. A quick release came, due to so much build up; Riki was used to first times taking little, but that came after a few hours of forbidden pleasures. Iason got up from him, like nothing had happened, and straighten his clothes, looking the usual perfect self. Only a smile was still curling his lips.

Riki, on the other hand, looked disheveled and he was still panting, his erection obvious.

-Fuck me, now I look like crap!

-I already did, and you will get up and pull yourself together, Iason said, throwing some tissues at Riki.

The boy started wiping the sperm flowing on his legs, and complained:

-How can you have so much? Are your balls working over time?

-Your dirty mouth always does the trick, Riki.

Riki was now appeased, but he was looking at his own stubborn erection, so he had to ask:

-Iason, please, let me jerk off before we get in.

And the Blondie buried his head suddenly in Riki's lap and began sucking forcefully. Riki could not last much, and let his juice flow into Iason's hungry mouth, while keeping his master's head into his crotch.

-Why did you do this?

Iason was still licking his lips, enjoying his pet's semen.

-You must have only my smell on you. Your sperm would have attracted too many of your predators, but I'm sure mine will keep them at a distance.

Riki smiled mischieviously and whispered into Iason's ear.

-Your mouth smells of me now. Will everyone want to fuck your mouth?

Iason laughed.

-I'll keep that in mind, pet. So, the moment we enter, you will go to the bar and fetch me a drink. Now it is time to be a good pet, so behave, because not even I can allow myself to be so late.


	17. Chapter 17

Debut 2

The lavish interiors of Eos made Riki's heart beat faster. Even if he knew luxury from Iason's penthouse, this was still too much to bear for a young mongrel that lived all his life in the slums. Midas show off bars had nothing over this. He could feel soft carpets caressing his ankles, all was washed in light coming from enormous chandeliers, exquisitely crafted in crystal and gold, and the people there, were donned in wonderful clothes, all looking so beautiful and perfect. He stopped for a split second, overwhelmed by the luxurious environment, but a reassuring hand on his shoulder urged him to get moving. Riki looked at Iason and realized he still stood out of the crowd, with his golden hair, and sophisticated attire. "He looks like he owns the place", he mused, and he was probably right.

A voice announced Iason's big entrance, and Riki was surprised to hear his own name, afterwards.

-This is your debut, my pet, so smile, everyone is looking at you.

Even more aware of how scantily his clothes were, Riki felt blood rushing to his cheeks. But moreover, a murmuring sound reached his ears, whispers, barely coming out as full sentences: "But he's a …. Mongrel? Iason wouldn't … What Jupiter thinks of this? His skin is just so dark! He is so plain … What lord Mink saw in this?" Unconsciously, he took a step back, but Iason held him in place.

-Don't worry, they will get used to you. And you're beautiful, don't mind them, they're just jealous, Iason whispered in his ear, caressing his neck gently and bending towards him, a gesture that caused other surprised gasps.

Suddenly, Iason powerful voice was heard:

-Good evening, my friends. I hope our little delay did not disturb your lovely evening.

With this, the wave of whispering was brought to a halt. One by one, the most important people in the room came to greet Iason, while the Blondie continued his walking. "Of course he has his own booth", Riki said to himself matter of factly. Little attention was paid to him by Iason's friends, but he could tell that a few furtive looks were directed towards him.

-Go to the bar and bring me a glass of wine, Iason gently asked him, showing him the direction.

Riki looked a little behind, to see Iason sitting down with few of those important people. He just shrugged and headed towards the bar. The bartender flashed a big smile at him:

-What's your pleasure, cutie?

A little embarrassed by the appreciative look in the man's eyes, Riki looked down and just muttered Iason's order.

-And for you?

-Nothing, really.

Riki was too overwhelmed and feelings of misplacement made it impossible for him to just nonchalantly order a drink. But the bartender placed a little glass in front of him with crimson content and told him:

-Just a little shot, to get you through.

He nodded and gulped the sweet drink. "The guy is right, I'm starting to feel better", he thought. He thanked and head back to his master.

-Go mingle with the others, Iason ordered him, and Riki felt grateful for being allowed to stir off from the high society.

The salon destined for pets had large open doors, and Riki entered just to seek a secluded place, where no one could see him. He leaned against the wall, in a shadowed corner, stealing glances of the beautiful pets, going about their business. They seemed so young, happy and carefree. Riki was so alone. But his solitude was soon to be disturbed. A strong palm landed with a thump next to his head, and when he raised his eyes, he stared into a pair of menacing amber eyes.

-Well, well, if it isn't the precious pet of Iason Mink.

-I bet he stinks, another voice was heard.

The circle was closing on Riki. At least four pets, about the same height as Riki, with beautiful, slender bodies, about as undressed as his, were staring at the mongrel, mixed feelings floating in the air. The first boy let his other hand travel on Riki's taut abdomen, but the mongrel pushed the hand away. The pet laughed.

-He wants it the hard way. What do you say boys about throwing a welcoming party for the mongrel?

Cheers and wicked growls were the answer. Riki enclosed his fists and assumed a fighting position. The boy talked again:

-I bet you are so messy and loose down there. I guess it will be just more room for us.

They laughed and Riki felt blood pumping in his ear. He attacked, taking his adversary by surprise, a well placed fist connecting with the boy's jaw. The others jumped on him, and Riki began fighting for real. In a matter of minutes, all the aggressors were fallen to the ground, but a sudden sneaky attack brought Riki to the floor, and he was now pinned down, and hands were groping his body everywhere.

-Put him on his fours! Voices were hurrying the attacker, but suddenly something happened.

The pets were fleeing everywhere, as the man coming to Riki's help was not at all shy about kicking a few butts.

A hand was offered to Riki, and he got up, his head swaying. When he raised his head to thank his helper, his heart stopped.

-Hi, Riki, long time, no see.

Guy was standing there, donned in stylish, black clothes, fitting his worked body. He was smiling, and Riki could hear his heart breaking. He reached for Guy's face, and his former pairing partner grabbed his hand, only to place a gentle kiss on his palm.

The ruckus did not pass unobserved, and Iason just knew that it had to be something about Riki. The image displayed in front of his eyes, when he entered the pets saloon, shocked him to the point of suffocating him. Riki, with a swollen lip and evident scratches on his body, was held by Guy in his arms.

It took Iason only two steps to reach for them, and he closed his hand on Guy's neck chocking him. He only saw red before his eyes, and he had only one desire: to leave Guy breathless.

Raoul had to use all his strength to make Iason let go of Guy's neck. Awaken from his sudden bout of fury, Iason found it difficult to make sense of what was being sad to him. A weeping Riki was still clinging on his arm, begging to let Guy go. And, worst of all, about everybody in Eos was staring in disbelief at the scene taking place before their very eyes. Raoul spoke in a low voice:

-Calm down, Iason, you are making a fool of yourself.

Iason stilled his composure and let Guy fall from his hand. The boy was coughing, trying to reach more air, and Riki hurried to his side. He felt madness gripping his heart, but he was saved by Raoul talking as loudly as everyone else could hear.

-My pet did not attack your pet, Iason. He helped him get away from the attackers.

Iason wisely chose to play by the rules this time:

-How can I compensate you for my wrong doing to you, Raoul?

-You will give me your pet for this night.

The crowd murmured in approval, but Iason shot a murderous look towards his friend.

The two pets were waiting for Raoul in the car, Riki taking care of a seriously shaken Guy. In the meantime, Raoul and Iason were having a heated conversation.

-Raoul, why are you doing this?

-You need to calm down. Don't you trust me?

-No, when it comes to Riki.

-I won't touch him, isn't my word enough?

-What about Guy?

-Thanks to you, I don't think he will be able to do anything.

Iason was simmering with anger, blind jealousy shaking him from the inside. Raoul tried to appease him.

-Look, Iason, you are not the only one interested in knowing how our pets stand when it comes to their relationship.

-Why would you be interested? Iason shot.

-Because … I am growing attached to Guy, and I want him to be harboring true feelings for me. If he still wants Riki, I am the one to take care of things.

Iason nodded, and let his friend go. He was getting a strange sensation, as a hole in his stomach. He realized his bed would be empty that night, and he wished he would have the nerve to trample Raoul's friendship and take Riki home. But that was not an option, and Iason knew it.


	18. Chapter 18

Pairing rights

Nestled in one of Raoul's lavish sofas, Riki was casting surreptitious glances towards Guy's Blondie master.

-How is Guy? He dared asking.

-I gave him something for the pain and he will join us later on.

-Are you truly a doctor?

-Yes, Riki, I am.

-So, at least, that part is true.

Raoul sat next to Riki, and asked carefully:

-Exactly how much do you know?

-I heard you and Iason talking to each other.

A cloud passed over Raoul's face.

-You may not believe me, but I had nothing to do with Iason's tricks.

-He is an asshole, Riki mumbled, you seem to be much better than him.

-He is my friend, so don't talk about him like that, Raoul warned, and Riki nodded.

Raoul raised a hand to check on Riki's lip and used the other to verify the ribs. Riki gasped and tried to flinch, but the Blondie explained:

-I do not take what is not mine. Let me see you.

While Raoul was tending to his bruises, Riki felt compelled to say something more:

-You took Guy, and he's not yours.

Raoul stopped and confronted Riki's stare. He whispered:

-He is not yours anymore, either.

The remark was bitter and it had the desired effect on Riki. He downcast his eyes in defeat, letting two tears flowing on his cheeks. Somehow, he did not seem ashamed to cry in front of this gentle Blondie. Raoul caressed his hair, with featherlike strokes.

-Riki, I want to talk to you about Guy. I don't know what my words would mean to you, so I will try to be as straightforward as possible.

Riki raised his head, and, with a nod, he encouraged Raoul to go on. The Blondie glued his eyes on Riki's, careful to catch any shift in attitude from the mongrel's part.

-I'm falling in love with Guy and I think that he begins to feel something for me, too.

Riki's eyes grew wider, confusion welding his black irises to Raoul's face. He whispered, aghast:

-How is this possible? You're a Blondie!

-I don't know how yet, Riki, but please bear with me, and let me finish.

The youth nodded.

-I need to know where you two stand. Don't get me wrong, I do not intend to break you apart, or ignore your relationship, but, I'm begging you, Riki, if you are not in love with Guy, and it is only friendship that you harbor for him, please, let him go. I'm asking you because I want to have a fair chance at winning him over. I will always be second, if Guy believes that you are still romantically involved with him.

Riki was feeling dizzy with Raoul's confession. In his mind, he saw Guy distancing from him, trapped in a different world.

-No! he cried. We have always been together! You don't understand, it is not about feelings here, it is about survival!

Raoul tried to appease the agitated youth and to reason with him.

-Guy has his own heart to consider, Riki. You cannot just keep him chained to you because you are afraid. I understand your concern, but if you care for him, you have to let him be.

Riki's cry got even more intense, and Raoul let the boy get his emotions out. When he stopped, he got next to Raoul and put his head in his lap. Blindly, he kissed Raoul's elegant hands and begged:

-Please help me! Can't you buy me from Iason? I promise I'll be good!

Raoul was beginning to feel really concerned. "What is Iason doing? Can't he just understand the meaning of gentle taming? He is such a fool!" He caressed Riki's back.

-I cannot take you away from Iason, Riki. He cannot give you up. I know that you don't see it this way, and maybe not even him yet, in his foolishness, but he cares deeply for you.

-He doesn't care! He wants to break me, but if he does, he provokes me, and then he is playing dirty tricks on me again!

-Iason is a very complex individual. "What on Amoi can I say in his defense?", Raoul pondered, carefully choosing his words. He is so mad about you. I have never seen him like this. He is capable of deep feelings, but he is not aware of them.

-You don't know what you are talking about. He is mean to me, he wants me to suffer, and he put a damn thing on me to control me!

-A pet ring is necessary, Guy has one, too, Raoul tried to offer some solace to the kid.

-Does his ring stay on his dick, too?

Raoul looked the other way, with a sigh. Riki concluded bitterly:

-I thought so. Iason is a sadist, and he won't stop until he breaks me completely. How can I give up Guy? He is my only hope, Raoul.

The Blondie caressed Riki's wet cheeks.

-Iason takes care of you, Riki. He won't allow anything bad to happen to you. As for Guy, can I have, at least, clearance from you, for pairing rights?

-What do you mean?

-Will it bother you, me and Guy having sex? I promise I will have patience until you two have your feelings clear, but I do not wish to take my pleasure from trampling someone's emotions.

Riki took a moment to consider Raoul's proposal. He did not feel any jealousy from seeing them together. He knew, deep down in his heart, that Raoul was right; he used to cling on Guy because of the fear of solitude. So he agreed quietly. Raoul was eager to offer something in return.

-I cannot change Iason's ways, but I can talk to him about giving you more space.

-Can you do that? Riki's eyes were filled with genuine hope.

-Riki, believe me when I'm telling you that you got Iason all worked up.

The mongrel snorted in disbelief. Raoul lowered his voice:

-I'm going to share a secret with you. Me and Iason used to be lovers in our youthful years.

Riki stared surprised at Raoul, and a perverted smile reached his lips.

-I bet you two are hot. Jupiter, I'd spent myself in seconds, if I were to see you and Iason sucking off each other. Shit, I'm getting hard just picturing it, Riki remarked.

Raoul smiled at Riki's healthy reaction.

-It was a long time ago, but, yes, we were quite intense. That is why I know how Iason is. And he is so over his head with you. Just listen to this: just the other day, he got up from the negotiation table with some very important people, taking all by surprise. The deal was over, but, usually, we still entertain our guests for a while. I rushed after him to ask him if something was wrong. Guess what he told me.

-What? Riki asked, eyes filled with curiosity.

-He said he remembered that he had not kissed you when he had left that morning.

-I don't believe you! Riki answered, but the clouds from his face began to disappear, much to Raoul's relief.

Their conversation was brought to a halt by Guy's appearance. Riki's former pairing partner approached the two, head down and a concerned look on his face. He began:

-Riki, I …. I mean, me and Raoul, … but I still …

"Love you", he wanted to add, but he could not bring himself to do it in front of Raoul. Riki stood up and came to take Guy's hand. He placed a finger on Guy's lips. He got behind him and encircled Guy's waist, lifting his shirt, to touch skin. Riki called for Raoul to come, and the Blondie enclosed the space between him and the two mongrels, watching them in fascination.

Riki took one of Raoul's hands and placed it on Guy's waist. Then he brought them together and encouraged Raoul to kiss Guy. He whispered in Guy's ear:

-It's ok, Guy, let him love you.

Riki helped the two new found lovers undress each other, placing kisses on both of them, to tease them. He was the one to take Guy in his arms, and make him part his legs. He wetted his fingers and, finding Guy's portal, he prepared him for entering.

-Come take him, Raoul. He is ready now.

And Raoul obliged, filled with joy. He let himself enter slowly, kissing Guy, and Riki, from time to time. Riki carefully assured Guy of him being ok with Raoul taking him.

-Let him spend his Blondie pride in you, Guy. We are just mongrels, but we have these Elites by the balls.

Despite Riki's bold comments, Raoul felt excitement growing inside him and a hasty urged made him pick up the pace, and impale Guy with urgency. Guy came, all too teased by Riki's hot whispers, and Raoul came immediately after him.

Riki unglued himself from the two lovers, his erection obvious.

-I have to go, he told Raoul, and the Blondie instructed his furniture to take Riki back to his master.

In his penthouse, Iason was fuming with jealousy. What were Raoul's intentions? If he dared to pair with Riki … All kinds of scenarios were crossing his mind, and he tried to get himself drunk, just to forget about it. Yet, his natural resistance made it hard for him to become too intoxicated.

It was a little over midnight, when he heard the doorbell. He jumped from his chair, surpassing sleepy Daryl, in a race towards the door:

-I get it!

When he opened it, there stood Riki, in all his sexy outfit, eyes glowing with passion, wet lips, but, moreover, Iason was taken aback when Riki called his name with wanton. He grabbed his pet from the hallway, dragged him to the bedroom and buried his tongue deep in the boy's mouth. He ripped the little pieces of clothes from the lithe body, while Riki was writhing with anticipation under him.

It took him seconds to enter Riki's trembling body. Their lovemaking was short and intense, speaking volumes of their needs.

When they were both on their backs panting and sweaty, Iason still half dressed, and Riki with his thong around one ankle, Iason spoke first, in all honesty.

-What was that all about?

Riki laughed.

-I can ask you the same thing.

-Really, Riki! Did Raoul take you?

-I saw them together, I got horny, that's all.

-I don't believe you, no one resists Raoul!

-Not even you …

Riki's eyes were gleaming in the half dark of the room. He got up and straddled Iason.

-You have to tell me all about it, while I'm riding your cock.

-I cannot believe Raoul told you!

-Too bad for you, Goldilocks. I want to be fucked all night, so get to work.

The mongrel slid easily on Iason's steel cock and moaned loudly, making Iason respond in kind.

-Yes, Riki, I love you when you want me like that.

Riki's heart stopped for a second. Even if the words were just a convenient choice, he wanted to believe in Raoul's words. Like a jump in deep waters, he buried his gaze into Iason's sapphire look, and began moving in an ancient rut. Master and pet entangled their free emotions in a new beginning, their loud moans a ricochet between the penthouse walls.


End file.
